Dead Hearts Are Everywhere
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: Modern-Apocalyptic AU When Enjolras and The Les Amis get into a tragic accident, they are somehow given supernatural abilities. Then someone comes into the picture and tries to help them control their abilities. Can they trust him? Who is he? How does he know what they can do? At first, everything is normal, but this institute could be the most dangerous place they have ever known.
1. Rude Awakening

**Hello! So... this is a new Les Miserables story loosely based off of the book "The Girl Who Could Fly". It's mainly about the Les Amis so enjoy! If you don't know what the book is about, it is about a group of kids who have extraordinary abilities and how they all work together. Please Review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

_I'm... I'm bleeding... Coughing up the crimson pools that are still leaking from my thin lips. My head is pounding and I feel really... nauseous. I'm shaking and I cannot feel my limbs... Everyone's faces are... blurry...My breathing is slowing... and my eye lids feel... quite heavy... Eponine, Grantaire, Cosette, Marius... My Amis... don't... go..._

**One Week Ago**

Enjolras gathered his books and study materials. The meeting was today and he has prepared a specific speech for the group. He threw on his red plaid long-sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. He took his speech and read through a couple of pages. He edited some of the words on certain pages. When he was satisfied with the speech, Enjolras put his books and writing utensils in his carrying bag. He did not spend time with eating any sort of breakfast (besides coffee) so he just left his room and walked out the door, his angelic blonde locks blowing in the wind as he strode through the foggy, empty streets.

* * *

Grantaire arose from his bed with a massive hangover. He did not bother to throw away the empty bottles that littered his bedroom floor. His room was filled with paintings and photographs that he had created over the past few years. The paintings and the photographs portrayed the same message: How France is just a filthy and disgusting place. He only wore a gray t-shirt and his boxers. _What was I doing last night?_ he thought. Grantaire rushed to the bathroom and threw his body on the tiled floor. He doubled over the toilet and vomited in the toilet bowl. He wiped his mouth and washed his face in the sink. _No wonder everyone thinks I'm just the drunkard... _Grantaire put on a green hooded sweater with a black leather jacket over it and he put on his red cap. He snatched his camera on the way out the door.

* * *

Marius woke up from his deep slumber and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms into the air. He looked over to his left and picked up his iPhone from the bedside table. He texted Cosette and went to his bathroom

**Good morning beautiful :)**

Marius let the cool water from the shower head run over his freckled body and he massaged his face with his hands. When he was done showering, he wrapped himself in an ivory towel and walked back into his bedroom to get dressed. He chose a blue button up top from his closet and some slim fitting jeans. He threw on a pair of white gym shoes. His iPhone beeped, letting him know he received a message and he smiled. He walked over to the wooden table and looked at the message.

* * *

Cosette removed the sheets from her slim body and jumped out of bed. She only wore a pink lace tank top and some gray shorts. She looked at herself in her vanity mirror and grabbed a brush. Cosette brushed her blonde hair and stopped when she heard her iPhone beep. She went to her bed and grabbed the phone from underneath her pillow. Her diamond phone case glimmered in the sunlight and she swiped the arrow to unlock her phone. She had received a message from Marius.

Marius: **Good morning beautiful :)**

She smiled at the text message and replied back:

**Good morning! :) You cming to the café 2day?**

She soon received a reply.

Marius:** Yep I'll b there**

She dropped her phone and went to her closet. She picked out a pink sun dress with a blue jean jacket. Cosette put on some makeup and pinned a pink flower in her hair. She grabbed her purse from the top of her dresser.

* * *

Eponine woke up to the sounds of screaming and shouting coming from the living room of her disgusting apartment. Her father was screaming at her mother again about something and he was probably reeking of alcohol. She sighed and arose from her small bed in an over-sized t-shirt with some jogging pants. She walked to her closet and picked out a pair of black jeans and a purple tank top with a gray lace see-through shirt on top of it. She braided her long ebony colored hair and threw the braid to the side of her shoulder. Eponine took out a gray knitted beanie with a bow on it and put it on her head. Eponine winced when she accidently hit a bruise that her father gave her on her forearm. She hated her parents. She grabbed her phone and walked down the stairs. She luckily avoided a glass vase that was thrown from her father. Eponine tuned out the argument between her parents and walked out the door. She put her ear buds into her ears and walked to the café. _At least Azelma and Gavroche are safe... _

* * *

At the café, Enjolras was the first to arrive. He set out all of his papers and pens. He took out some of the books from his bag and opened the thickest one. Enjolras then walked to the counter and ordered an unsweetened black coffee not looking the employee in the eyes.

"Well good morning to you too then Enjolras!" Musichetta said to Enjolras. Her reddish-brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Enjolras looked up from the floor and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Musichetta. I just..." Musichetta held up her hand to silence him.

"Say no more Enj... I get it." Musichetta giggled. She gave him his coffee and he sat down at the largest table in the center of the café. He sat there for a few minutes before Courferyac and Jehan entered through the doors.

"What's up Enjy?" Courferyac asked. Jehan just waved and smiled at Enjolras. A yellow flower was hanging from Jehan's ear. Jehan actually had a couple of different colored flowers braided into his orange hair.

"Nothing really. Where is the rest? And that is not my name Courferyac." Enjolras said not looking up from his paperwork.

"You act like I know everyone else's personal business bro..." Courferayc replied his curly brown hair out in every direction. Jehan sprinted over to Enjolras and sat down next to him.

"Can I borrow one of your pens?" Jehan asked innocently. Enjolras looked at him and his cornflower blue eyes sparkled. Enjolras sighed and nodded his head. Jehan took the ink pen and grabbed Courferyac's wrist. He pushed up Courferyac's sleeve and started to write a collection of stanzas for a poem. Courferyac just laughed and laughed even harder when Jehan swatted his shoulder to make him keep still. Enjolras looked at them and rolled his eyes while shaking his head in disapproval.

"C'mon Enjy! Lighten' up will ya?" Courferyac said.

"No Courferyac, I'm not going to 'lighten up'. I have to finish this paper for class and I have to work on the flyers for the rally tomorrow. It's obvious that I'm the only one who cares about the movement..." Enjolras said with frustration. Eponine then walks through the doors and removed the ear buds from her pierced ears.

"What's goin' on guys? Uh-oh... who done made Enjy mad?" Eponine asked stopping at the table. Courferyac laughed again even louder and Jehan motioned for Eponine to sit next to him and she complied. Eponine gave them both a hug and then looked at Enjolras. She did not notice Jehan taking her arm and starting to write on her wrist. She only noticed when her arm started to tickle and she giggled. Enjolras tried to ignore them but their conversation grew quite loud.

"Would you all mind toning it down please? I'm trying to work here." Enjolras asked. As soon Eponine was about to make a smart comment at him Grantaire walked through the door. Eponine stood up happily.

"R!" she exclaimed rushing over to her best friend. Grantaire put the camera over his neck with the sling. He hugged her and picked her up.

"Hey Ep!" Grantaire punched her arm playfully and she punched back even harder. "Ow! Ep that hurt... Jesus Christ woman!" Eponine laughed and they both walked back to the table together. "What you doin' Enjy?" Grataire asked.

"That is not my name Grantaire..."

"Whatever you say Enjy!" Grantaire replied. Enjolras put down the pen and massaged his temple. _You are more like an Apollo to me anyway..._

One by one the group started to walk in. Bousset (Legles they would call him for short) and Joly walked in. Joly furiously rubbing hand sanitizer on his hands and Bousset talking on the phone while rubbing his bald head. Bahorel walked in while scratching a few bandages that were on his fingers from a bar fight a couple of weeks ago. Yep, Enjolras remembered that night. Combeferre walked in while cleaning his glasses with a cloth and Feuilly was rambling on about how great a place Poland is. Marius and Cosette walked in holding hands and Eponine lowered her head when they walked in. Grantaire saw the look of devastation on her face and he put his hand on her shoulder.

They all conversed and Musichetta came over and gave all of them everything that they ordered. Joly would not let anyone set their food on the table until he disinfected it. Musichetta then came over and held hands with Joly and kissed him on the cheek (but not before using the hand sanitizer that she was offered.) Enjolras gave up working a long time ago and was now arguing about something political with Marius. It came as no surprise, Enjolras being a republican and Marius being a democrat. The T.V. was blaring and nobody noticed what was happening on the screen until Marius said something.

"Hey Eponine, isn't that your parent's car?" Marius said. Eponine looked up and stared at the T.V.

"Yeah..." she said completely paralyzed. Everyone was silent. The car was totaled and her parents were no where in sight. All of a sudden, she saw an image of her parents bleeding heavily and knocked unconscious. She covered her mouth with her hand and stood frozen. Her dad was apparently drunk driving and in terrible condition. Her mother was also bleeding from her head with pieces of glass embedded in her skull.

Cosette looked like she was about to cry. Marius covered his mouth with his hand. Grantaire shook his head with disbeleif. Jehan hugged Eponine and Courferyac held her hand. Combeferre's glasses were on the edge of his nose ready to fall off. His mouth was wide open. Enjolras stood from his seat and ran his hands through his blonde curls. Musichetta wrapped her arms around Joly and he looked at Eponine with concern.

"Eponine are you okay?" Joly asked. Everyone was quiet. Eponine's eyes were clouded and she felt like she was the only person in the room. It was like she was just hit with a ton of bricks and she did not know how to react. Was she supposed to be happy? Angry? She was now all alone.

"Eponine..." Enjolras started. He was shocked when Eponine abruptly stood from the table and stormed out of the café. Enjolras was left there with his mouth agape and he stared at the door.

"I'll go after her." Marius offered.

"No!" Grantaire shouted. Everyone stared at him. She knew how Eponine felt about Marius and he did not want to make matters worse. "Uh... I mean... She probably just wants to... be alone that's all..." Before anyone could object Enjolras ran after her out the door.

* * *

"Eponine! Eponine!" Enjolras called. He looked all over for her and he could not find her anywhere. He finally found her in a dark alley and she was leaning on the brick wall of an abandoned building. She had tears in her eyes. He thought that she hated her parents, but it must be very difficult to see any family member barely breathing. "Eponine..."

"I don't want to talk right now Enjolras!" Eponine screamed. She was shaking uncontrollably and he was a taken aback by her outburst.

"Eponine, everyone is worried about you. Just come back to the café. Everything will be okay..."

"No everything will not be okay! Where will I go if they die huh?! I'll be all alone and by myself!" Enjolras did not know what to say. He was terrible at comforting and seeing her in so much pain made him hurt on the inside.

"You have us..." Enjolras said.

"Wha-what?"

"You have us. If anyone is your family it's us. You are not alone Eponine. You have me, R, Jehan, Courf, 'Ferre, Feuilly, Joly, Legles, Bahorel, Marius..." he did not notice the look on her face when he mentioned Marius' name. "Please just come back..." Eponine looked down and then back at Enjolras. He held out his hand and she took it. He led her back to the café and the group smiled when they entered. Eponine smiled at them and sat back down. Musichetta turned off the T.V. and everything soon returned to normal, well... at least close to normal.

All of a sudden, the lights inside the building blew out and everyone gasped. Cosette squeaked with terror and Marius held her hand. "It's alright everyone! It's probably just a power outage!" Musichetta said. They all looked around. The windows then broke in the café and everyone screamed. The ground shook and the T.V. screen shattered. Then everything just went black.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Unexpected Company

Enjolras slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he had to blink a couple of times to realize where he was. When his vision adjusted, he raised his head slowly and looked around. He was breathing heavily and his chest was rising and lowering slowly. He attempted to stand, but pain quickly shot up his leg. He fell back down and he winced. Enjolras was trembling with fear. The entire café was destroyed. Debris was falling from the ceiling. Everyone was on the ground around him. Marius and Cosette were lying side by side, Joly was on the floor face down next to Musichetta and everyone else was scattered. Enjolras choked down a sob an gritted his teeth. He stood from the ground and walked over the counter which was now broken apart. His papers were everywhere and he felt a warm liquid running down the side of his face. He decided not to touch it so that he would not have a panic attack. The burgundy stream then ran down his cheek and he tried not to acknowledge it.

Enjolras leaned on the weak wall of the building for support and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the slightest bit of movement coming from Grantaire. Enjolras felt queasy and brought his hand up to his mouth to cough. Grantaire was on the ground and he tilted his head to the left with his eyes still closed. Suddenly, his eyes opened and Grantaire's breathing quickened. He rose up from the ground and looked around frantically. Then, Grantaire started to cry and Enjolras was startled. He did not expect Grantaire to just start sobbing, even though he felt like he might do the same. He cautiously walked to Grantaire and eveloped him in a hug. Grantaire hugged him back tightly. He soaked Enjolras' shirt with his salty tears. They then heard someone moaning.

One by one all the Les Amis d' l ABC started to wake up. Most of them were scared, while others were just confused.

"Wha-what the hell... happened?" Eponine asked while clutching her abdomen. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"I... I don't know... It must have been an earthquake or something..." Enjolras replied weakly. Cosette looked out the window and Marius held her hand reassuringly.

"If it was an earthquake... and we are still here... then where is everyone? There were other people in the café..." Cosette said. The rest was just as confused. They were all unaware of the two black helicopters that had just landed outside of the café. A group of men in black suits waked inside the café. They slowly avoided the broken glass and debris scattered all around. A taller man with black glasses walked in front of the group and he removed his glasses. He was also wearing a very nice two piece suit just like the rest of the men. They all looked like federal agents of some sort. Enjolras and the Les Amis stepped back and the man in the front held up his hand. He then went into his breast pocket and pulled out a badge.

"There is no need to be afraid. I know it might not seem like it... but I am here to help all of you." the man said. "My name is Javert... I am here to take you all to a safe and secluded area, so that all of you can heal properly. We were looking for survivors... and you all I believe are the only ones we have found..." the man said. Enjolras did not understand. The only survivors? That is impossible. It must be some sort of trick to stop the movement or something... _One interesting trick this is._

"None of us are just going to listen to a stranger! Who do you think you are?!" Enjolras questioned angrily. He was never the one to listen to some random authority. "Do you actually expect us to believe that someone like you is just willing to take a couple of strangers and help them?!" Javert stepped a little closer to the group.

"I said that we are here to help you. Look at your friends. Some of them are already on their death-bed. Their lives are at stake." Javert said calmly. Enjolras looked around. Joly was coughing and pale, Grantaire looked like he was going to purge at any moment, and Eponine was bleeding from her side. Enjolras faced Javert again, his defense weakened. "Besides, the decision that they want to live is not your choice to make... your friends can speak for themselves." Enjolras gritted his teeth.

"Can we come back here once we are properly healed?" Joly asked.

"You certainly can. We are just here to help the people." Javert asked. Enjolras was still not convinced.

"I still do not think that you want to help us. You must have another purpose." Enjolras said. Javert sighed and offered a smile.

"Alright fine." Javert admitted with defeat. "You and your friends have something... special. You have something that we all need to help the greater good. Yes we want to rejuvinate you and help you but... each of you have a talent that we wish to use to help us free the people from poverty and starvation." Javert said. Enjolras perked up at this.

"So let me get this straight... you are just using us for your own personal gain?" Combeferre said. Javert shook his head.

"No you are looking at it all wrong young man. Our job is to help the people of France and nothing more. You sir..." he pointed to Enjolras, "have many amazing ideas that we have heard of, and we know that all of you have helped with those ideas. And, even if you are not apart of this work then, we would still like to help you heal... like I said, you are the only survivors." Javert said.

"Come on Enjolras..." Marius said.

"They just want to help." Courferyac said.

"My head hurts Enj..." Jehan said. Enjolras sighed and clenched his jaw.

"Fine... but on one condition." Enjolras said.

"What?" Javert said.

"If you want my help than that is fine... but the rest of my friends, once they are healed, can leave without any problems or complications... deal?"

"You have my word. Now... we must go to the institute so that you may recieve proper treatment for your wounds. You may follow me." Javert gestured to the two helicopters and they all slowly followed right behind him. "And before we go... may I have all of your names?"Javert asked. They all introduced themselves and they were split into two groups. Enjolras, Eponine, Cosette, Marius, Jehan, and Combeferre entered into one helicopter and Joly, Bousset, Grantaire, Feuilly, Musichetta, Bahorel, and Courferyac entered the other. The helicopters then took off.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Ivory Walls

**A/N: So I don't know whether to make this story E/E or E/R. Please review and tell me what you think! (P.S. the story will definitely be: M/C, C/J, & J/M/B)**

* * *

The helicopter ride seemed to take about five hours. The helicopter was quite large on the inside. The inside of the helicopter was ebony colored and very shiny. The seats were comfortable and plush. He sat close to Eponine and across from them were the men in suits. The men gave them wraps and large bandages to hold their wounds together until they arrived at their location.

Enjolras fought his exhaustion so that he could stay awake to see if the others were alright. He still did not trust these men. Something about the situation was just too... weird. When they first went inside the helicopter, one of the men handed them ice packs and they held the pack to their heads. When the cold, crisp ice touched his forehead he immediately felt the chill and the headache seemed to melt away. He closed his eyes for a little while... and when he felt like he was dozing off he abruptly opened his eyes again. He knew that he would not stay awake for long. Eponine saw what he was trying to do, so she put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with her chocolate-colored eyes.

"Rest Enj... we'll be fine." Eponine said. She could see the exhaustion in his crystal blue eyes and she did not want him to think that he needed to watch over them. Eponine was independent, and she could handle herself without supervision. Enjolras just nodded his head and before she knew it, he was asleep. Cosette held Marius' hand tight and looked out of the window. Marius was also asleep. They have been flying over what almost looked like a desert for about six hours now and her limbs hurt for sitting so long. She squirmed in her seat and she thought about how the others are doing.

* * *

Grantaire was itching for a bottle right about now. They have been flying over sand for forever! He decided that he had nothing to lose and he tapped one of the men on the shoulder.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to have any beer in this thing would ya?" Grantaire asked. The man smirked at him and shook his head 'no'. Grantaire sighed and rolled his eyes._ Well... it was worth a shot. _He looked to his left and he saw Courferyac with his chin on his chest asleep and Musichetta was holding hands with both Joly and Bousset. Bousset was also asleep and Joly was shaking.

"Joly!" Joly jumped and stared at Grantaire.

"Wha-what d-do you w-w-want?" Joly replied. Grantaire chuckled a little.

"What is your problem man?"

"Nothing... I'm just..."

"Scared?" Feuilly asked, even though he already knew the answer. Joly looked at Feuilly and he narrowed his eyes giving him a 'Whada ya think?' look and he faced the front again. Grantaire then slowly nodded off to sleep as well as the others.

* * *

Combeferre awoke from his slumber and noticed that his vision was blurry. He felt his face and noticed that he did not have any glasses on. He frantically searched around. He looked on the floor and on his lap. They were no where in sight. He breathing quickened and looked at everyone else's laps. Suddenly, a man grasped his arm and he let out a very unmanly 'shout' from surprise. One of the men handed him his glasses and he calmed down. Combeferre let out a breath of air and thanked the agent. He put on his glasses, but not before cleaning them with his dark blue cloth that he kept in his pocket. When he put on the pair of glasses he still had to squint to see a large tan dome-like building. _That must be the institute... _Combeferre thought.

Jehan was braiding Cosette's hair and somehow managed to sneak a red flower behind Enjolras' ear. _The color suits him... _Jehan thought. Marius was soon awake and laughed when he noticed the flower. When Marius ruffled his hair he scrunched his eyebrows together when he felt a vine of some sort. He then pulled out a blue flower from behind his ear and then looked at Jehan. Everyone started to laugh and the laughter woke Enjolras. Enjolras looked at them with an annoyed look on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to get the pain out of his neck from sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

"Hey, you guys look." Cosette pointed to the building ahead of them. They all looked to where she was pointing. The dome building was getting larger as they neared it.

"We're here. We're gonna land in a few." The pilot of the helicopter said. After about fifteen minutes the helicopter went around the structure and a black door opened vertically. Both helicopters entered inside the building and they landed. The pilot exited the helicopter and he opened the door. Enjolras stepped out first and the rest followed behind him. To the right of them, Grantaire and the others were doing the same. They all came together and Javert appeared from behind the helicopter. Bousset was confused.

"Wait... did the Javert guy ride with you guys?" Bousset asked to no one in particular. "Cuz'... he didn't ride with us." Eponine shook her head no and Courferyac just shrugged his shoulders. Then he turned to Javert.

"How did you get here dude?" Courferyac asked. Javert smiled.

"I rode here in another helicopter." he asked. Enjolras swore that he never saw any other helicopter, but he decided to leave the matter alone. "You all may follow me." The group walked behind him and he led them to a glass elevator.

The elevator was quite large and it had about thirteen buttons. Javert chose floor 13. The elevator then spoke to them. It was a woman. She informed them: "Floor Number 13... Human Life Forms." and the elevator slowly rose up. Because the elevator was glass, they could see all the floors of the building, and it was fascinating. Even Bahorel opened his mouth in amazement. Combeferre immediately noticed that each floor had a specific theme. One floor in particular looked like an entire ocean. Sea creatures were swimming on that floor and they could see scientists observing them.

"Yes. This is our institute. We house many things here. They all really contribute to the government and some are just minor experiments. On this floor..." Javert pointed, "We test certain plants and vegetables... and on this floor, we examine ancient artifacts." Jehan gasped.

"This building is amazing!" Jehan said.

"Yeah... and the architecture is brilliant! Look at this machinery!" Combeferre said while touching the walls of the elevator.

"Wow... you guys are such nerds." Eponine said. Cosette giggled and Marius shook his head at her disapprovingly while smiling.

"Yes the building is extraordinary. Oh, and before I forget..." This earned the group's attention. "I need you all to promise me something." The group murmured words along the lines of 'Yeah' and 'Sure'. "You can wander anywhere on the thirteenth floor if you like. We have restrooms and food. Each of you will also be assigned your own rooms." At this, Courferyac punched his fist in the air and whispered 'Yes!'. "But NONE of you are allowed on any other floor. You must stay on the thirteenth floor. Is that understood?" They all looked at each other.

"Why?" Bahorel simply asked.

"Because we want all of you to be as safe as possible. If you feel uncomfortable with anything, just let any of the faculty know and we shall help you as soon as possible." Javert replied. The elevator then dinged and the doors opened. Javert stepped out and they followed a few feet behind. Everyone observed their surroundings.

The entire thirteenth floor was an ivory color. There were white tables, white walls, white furniture, and glass doors. There were no windows. Javert led them down a hall and into a larger room. The room had hospital beds and above each bed, was a sign that said each of their names. Bousset tripped on... well nothing, and fell to the floor.

"Ow..." Bousset mumbled and Musichetta giggled while helping him up.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Musichetta asked in between laughs.

"So unlucky..." Joly said.

"Can all of you lay on your assigned beds? The nurses will tend to your wounds now." They all did as he said and a few nurses came from a back room and walked toward each person. The room was silent. There were a few 'ouches' and 'hey that hurt!' coming from certain people, but no real harm was done. When the process was over they were asked to stand. Javert came from the back room.

"How are you all feeling?" he asked.

"I feel a little better." Jehan said.

"Yeah... I feel okay." Feuilly said.

"My head still hurts a little." Cosette said.

"Well... let's get you all into some proper clothing." Javert gestured for them to follow him and they all obeyed.

They were led into separate dressing rooms. A woman dressed in white came to each person with measuring bands and different cloths. The guys were given a colored button up shirt (that was the color of their choice) with tan dress pants and the girls were a given a knee-long dress that had short sleeves and the dress was the color of their choice as well. The girls hair was styled to their liking and the guys got to choose the type of shoes that they wanted to wear. When they were done getting dressed, They were asked to exit the dressing room and into the hallway.

"Wow..." Marius admired how beautiful Cosette looked. Her hair was curled and she had a pink bow on her head that matched her dress. "Cosette you look gorgeous." He walked over to her and kissed her. Cosette blushed and Eponine rolled her eyes. Combeferre and Enjolras noticed this. Eponine wore a purple dress and her hair was in a ponytail with a purple ribbon around the ponytail. Musichetta wore a blue dress and her hair was in two low pigtails. Her hair was parted at the top and held down with a blue pin to the side. Bousset and Joly walked to Musichetta and kissed her on both cheeks. Musichetta also blushed. No one really understood their relationship and they also did not want to invade on their personal lives. Bahorel walked over to Enjolras and pulled the red flower from his hair that was planted earlier.

"What is this?" he asked Enjolras. Enjolras was just as surprised. Grantaire and Courferyac laughed obnoxiously at him. Enjolras just rolled his eyes. (While trying to hide the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips)

Eponine tried to hide her jealousy as much as possible, but Enjolras could see through her façade. It was obvious that she had a little 'crush' on Pontmercy, yet he had no idea why. Marius was a complete and total idiot who was just oblivious to everything. He decided to leave it alone. Javert entered the room and admired all of them.

"All of you look great. I am truly sorry if this is not something you would normally wear. We don't really know any of your personal styles of clothing." Javert said.

"Yep. This is definitely not something that I would have in my closet." Bahorel said. Courferyac and Grantaire nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Well, I am sure that you are all hungry so just follow me to our dining hall." Once they entered the dining hall, they all sat around the ivory glass table. A man wearing a white shirt and white pants came from down the hall and stood at the head of the table. He cleared his throat.

"Hello. My name is Jean Valjean, but you can just call me Valjean. I am one of the faculty members and workers here. You all will be served a basic meal, and until I receive your daily diet of what you like to eat then you must eat what is served to you." Valjean said.

"Wait a minute." Enjolras said while standing up. "What do you mean 'daily diet'? How long are we going to stay here!?" Valjean did not even flinch at his sudden outburst.

"Calm down young man. You will stay until you are healed, and you are obviously not healed yet." Valjean replied. He went down the hall and soon returned with a clipboard in his hand.

"Alright... can everyone tell me their names? Also what you wouldn't mind eating. No need to be specific." Valjean asked. "Starting from here." he pointed to his left, which was to Eponine. They all went around and said their names and what kind of food they would like to eat. He recorded what they said.

**Eponine- Will eat anything that is meat**

**Cosette- Vegetarian**

**Enjolras- Doesn't care**

**Marius- Likes sandwiches**

**Bousset- Seafood**

**Musichetta- Anything under 300 calories (still likes cakes and muffins)**

**Bahorel- Only meat (A good burger will do)**

**Joly- Fully cooked meals (Meat and vegetables must be properly cleaned)**

**Feuilly- Mexican and Chinese food**

**Grantaire- Anything good with a beer**

**Couferyac- Pizza**

**Jehan- Salad, meat (but no fish), allergic to nuts**

**Combeferre- Doesn't care**

When everyone was done saying what they like to eat, people came out with trays of food. On each plate was a sandwich that had roasted meat and broccoli on the side. The meal was served with a glass of water. (Cosette and Musichetta were given salads) When the trays were set down Enjolras slowly took the fork he was given and cut a piece of the sandwich. It smelled delicious and his mouth watered at the sight. It was also presented beautifully. When he took a bite, the food tasted amazing. His stomach grumbled for more. He continued to eat like the others.

"This tastes fantastic!" Courferyac shouted while gobbling down the sandwich.

"I think that this is the best sandwich I have ever had." Marius said.

"This salad isn't too bad either!" Cosette said and Musichetta nodded in agreement while chewing. The food was so tasty that they all ate in silence from the hunger. When their meal was finished, Javert came in.

"Alright, I hope you all were satisfied with your meal. Now you all can go to your rooms and sleep if that is what you prefer to do. And remember, you must stay on this floor." he said. They all stood up and followed him. He stopped at a hall in the center of the floor and turned around.

"Each of your rooms will be painted and carpeted to fit your liking but for now they are just normal rooms. Each door has your name it. There is a keypad on your door. You can set the code to any password. Again, if you need anything, please just ask." Javert exited the hall and left them to stand in the middle of the hallway. Eponine yawned.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." She walked to the room with her name on it. The keypad required a 4-digit password. Eponine pressed the keypad four times and the door to her room opened. She waved to the group and went inside. Enjolras yawned as well and rubbed his eyes. _Why am I so sleepy? _he thought to himself. He went to the door with his name on it and made up a random code. The doors opened.

"So..." he turned awkwardly to the group. "I guess I will see you all tomorrow?" Enjolras asked. They all nodded and some of them yawned as well. They all went to their assigned rooms and quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

When Combeferre entered his room he was not surprised by the color: white. Combeferre sighed and went to his bed. On his bed were a set of night-clothes and he slowly put them on. He dropped to his bed and rested his head on his pillow, but for some reason he could not fall asleep. He just had a bad feeling... a really bad feeling and he could not shake the feeling away. Something was off about the ordeal and he just knew that something was going to happen. Something not very good. He took of his glasses and set them on the night stand by the bed. Sleep slowly took over as his tensed body loosened and he relaxed.

* * *

"Is this the group?" she asked.

"Yes... this is them. It has to be. They are the only ones to have survived." he replied. They were watching the monitor that displayed each of their rooms on a huge screen.

"They don't know what they can do yet so we have to make them show us."

"None of them look capable of anything! Look at this one! He has flowers braided into his hair. Not to mention their just kids! Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am positive! Now stop asking stupid questions and get to work. We have a long day ahead of us..." he said. The woman left the room, her heels echoing throughout the building. The man smirked.

"It has to be them..."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think and what I should fix! (And soon their powers will be revealed so please keep reading!) Please Review!**


	4. Special Qualities (Part One)

**A/N: This chapter is a little weird but it will all make sense eventually! Just bare with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Courferyac was sound asleep. He was drooling on his pillow when the alarm on his night stand went off. The annoying noise woke him up instantly.

"Ah!" He screamed when the alarm went off. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the alarm. He kept pressing the snooze button, but the alarm would not turn off. He soon got really frustrated and threw the alarm clock on the ground. It still would not turn off. Courferyac yawned and removed the sheets from his body. An entire outfit was hanging in his open closet and he did not remember seeing it there before. _Did they come in my room last night? _Courferyac got undressed and he put on the shirt, the pair of pants, and the shoes. He then heard on the intercom: "Everyone please head to the dining hall for breakfast." it was a woman's voice. Courferyac yawned again and headed out the door.

* * *

Feuilly bumped into Courferyac on the way out of his room while rubbing his face with his hands. "Hey man watch where you're goin'!" Feuilly exclaimed.

"Okay man calm down!" Courferyac said back.

"Oh... Courf it's you... sorry. I'm still really sleepy." Feuilly replied as they walked down the hall.

"It's okay. I'm tired too." When they reached the dining table, they realized that they were the only ones there, except for Combeferre and Enjolras. The others started to come too. Combeferre looked quite angry and Enjolras had bags under his eyes.

"Enjy... you okay?" Courferyac asked while smiling. Enjolras gave Courferyac an annoyed look and shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood today Courferyac." Enjolras simply replied. Combeferre was staring at the ceiling and Feuilly was a little worried about him. The others started to come in as well.

"Good morning." Cosette said. Cosette also looked tired, and this was odd considering the fact that Cosette is usually very happy in the morning. They all mumbled good morning and they waited for breakfast to arrive. Joly pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket and wanted everyone to use it before eating.

"Joly... where did you get that?" Grantaire asked while squeezing the bottle and then rubbing his hands to gether to clean his hands. Joly looked proud.

"I asked Javert if they had any that I can use. For sanitary reasons. No one knows what has been in this place. They could be testing animals." Joly replied. When they were done sanitizing their hands Joly glanced over to Combeferre.

"'Ferre... are you okay? Do you feel sick? Are you nauseous? Do you need some water?" Joly kept rambling.

"Joly!" Joly stopped talking and looked to Enjolras.

"He is fine. We're just tired. He does not have a fatal disease okay?" Enjolras said like he was scolding a young child.

"Okay..." Joly innocently replied back. Marius came from his room and kissed Cosette. Eponine suddenly became very interested in her shoes. _Why does it still bother me so much? They've been dating for a couple of months now, I should be over it. _No matter how many times she said this to herself, it still was not true. She really did love him, and something so strong cannot just disappear. Valjean, Javert, and a woman with long, brown hair walked in with them. She was dressed nicely with a white button up shirt with a black office-like jacket with black pants to match. She was holding a white binder.

"Good morning you all. I know you have met Valjean but I would like you to meet someone else." He gestured to the woman. "This is Fantine. She is one of the faculty members here, but she works in the scientific department of the institute." Fantine smiled, showing off her pearl white teeth. Her chestnut hazel eyes sparkled.

"Good morning!" She said to them. They all mumbled a 'good morning' back to her.

"I am so glad to meet all of you. Now, my job is to make sure that all of you are healed properly and that you return safely to your homes." Fantine said. Enjolras looked suspicious and Combeferre was still staring at the ceiling. "After breakfast... we may need to run some tests to see how your wounds are looking. Is that okay with everyone?" No one was really paying attention due to their exhaustion so they just nodded their heads 'yes'. _Why am I so tired? I have never been this tired in my life... _Enjolras thought. He felt weak and his limbs hurt. The same workers came out with trays of food and on the trays, their were pancakes and apples with cinnamon. Everyone ate in silence. When Enjolras took one bite he felt like he was a little energized. _That's kind of weird..._ Soon the silent dining room was filled with laughter and small talk. Enjolras and Combeferre were talking about how the rally will have to be postponed and Musichetta and Cosette were talking about their boyfriends. Eponine tried her best to tune out the conversation but that did not work. She kept wanting to listen. Enjolras kept glancing over to her. Grantaire and Bahorel were arm wrestling and of course Bahorel won.

When they were done eating breakfast, Fantine came back out and asked them to stand in a line. She went to each of them and stared at them. Jehan was a little nervous for no apparent reason. After she looked at them she wrote in her binder. She then asked them to follow her. They followed her into a warehouse-like room. Each room had a window and a control panel. Again, each room had one of their names on it. Enjolras was overcome with fear. _What are they going to do to us? _Enjolras thought of running but for some, reason he was drawn to obeying Fantine. She then turned around.

"Alright. I want each of you to enter the room with your name on it." They all did as she said.

* * *

Marius entered the room and the door automatically shut. When the door made a loud noise Marius jumped and turned around. He was trembling with fear. He could not see through the window. _Wait... couldn't I see through the window from the other side? _They were watching him and he knew it. The window was tinted. He then heard something that sounded like a speaker turning on. The static alarmed him.

"Okay Marius. I would like you to face that blue box that is sitting behind you." He slowly did as he was told, afraid of what they would do to him if he disobeyed.

* * *

Cosette walked into the room and screamed when the door closed behind her. Cosette frantically searched the room and found a high platform in the middle of the room. Tears filled her baby blue eyes and they were threatening to fall.

"Cosette, calm down sweetheart." Cosette heard Fantine say. Cosette's lip trembled as she tried to pull herself together. "Now just stay calm... and do what I say."

* * *

Enjolras ran to the door and banged on it with his fist. "What are you doing? Let me out now!" Enjolras shouted angrily.

"Enjolras... calm down. We are not going to hurt you. We need to run a series of tests." he heard Javert say.

"What did you do to the others?!" Enjolras continued to shout. Enjolras faced the wall and looked at the ground. Their was a ton of bricks on the floor and he had no idea why.

"Enjolras we need to ask you to do something very important."

* * *

"Eponine. Face the plants that are sitting on the table." Just like the woman said, there were five flowers sitting in plant pots lined up on a wooden table.

"Wha-what are you g-g-gonna make me d-do?" she asked frightened out of her mind. "You better leave us alone... all of us!" Eponine tried to say with conviction in her voice.

"Eponine... go to the table please." the woman asked. Eponine walked to the table.

* * *

Grantaire ran to each wall and touched it. He had no idea what to do. He felt like he was going to be sick and he could not stand still.

"Grantaire stand still and face the window." Valjean said.

"Where are y-you?! I can't see anything!" Grantaire shouted. He heard Valjean's voice sigh with annoyance.

"You can't see us but we can see you. Now face the window." Grantaire complied.

* * *

"Now Marius... I want you to listen to me, and even if what I say does not make any sense, you still try it okay?" Marius nodded his head and stared at the blue box. "Okay good. Look at the box and try to see what is inside it from where you are standing." Marius looked confused.

"What!? That's impossible!" he wondered aloud.

"I know it may seem that way but just do it." Marius faced the box and concentrated as hard as he could. The box just sat there. He clenched his jaw and breathed in and out through his nose.

"I... I can't do it! I can't! I don't know how! Please..." Marius begged.

"Keep trying Marius."

* * *

Cosette let the tears fall. "I don't know what you mean! I can't reach it!" she cried.

"Cosette... I know it seems odd but you can do it. I know you can. Try to reach the platform." Cosette jumped repeatedly, as high as she could, but she still could not reach it. She reached up high and then fell back down.

"Cosette... keep trying."

* * *

Enjolras felt like his heart was going to explode. "Are. You. Insane?! I don't have a match or anything! Those bricks can't just burst into flames!"

"Look... just concentrate and think. Stare at them."

"No. I will not listen to your ridiculous requests any longer! What you are asking me to do is impossible!"

* * *

Eponine felt her stomach clinch. What was she going to do? She walked toward the plants and rubbed the vines against her fingertips.

"I don't know what you want me to do! I can't make them just... die!"

"Make the plants die. Just do it." the woman said. Eponine has never cried in her life, but this was pushing her to the edge.

* * *

Grantaire closed his eyes. He then felt his arm and it did not work.

"This makes absolutely no sense. I can't just disappear!" Grantaire said.

"I know it sounds strange but just think to yourself. You can do it." Grantaire closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Marius closed his eyes. He kept thinking about what could be inside the box. He breathed slowly and he concentrated. He wiggled his fingers and he clenched his jaw even harder. He breathed heavily and he then slowly, but surely, opened his green eyes. He was amazed at what he saw. The entire room seemed like a blue grid. He could see almost everything! He searched the room and he could even see what was in the other rooms next to him.

"I'm... I'm doing it!" Marius exclaimed and he kept concentrating.

"Good Marius. Now, look at the box and tell me what you see."

"I see... tools. I see... a wrench, a hammer, a crow bar, and... some nails." Marius said. _What is going on? How am I doing this?_

* * *

Cosette bawled up her fists and bended her knees. If trying to levitate could save her friends then so be it. Even though she knew that such a task was impossible. She lowered herself and shifted from one foot to the other. Cosette steadied herself and she soon found her balance. She jumped as high as she could and she did not fall. She stayed in the air and she went higher.

"Oh my God!" Cosette shouted with excitement. She placed her feet firmly on the platform.

"Excellent Cosette." Fantine said.

* * *

Enjolras was so heated, that his cheeks were flushed crimson. He felt like he was suffocating and there was no way he could think.

"Come on Enjolras..."

He kept being pressured and he bottled up all of his anger and pain. Enjolras closed his eyes and then opened them up again. He took a deep breath and dug his nails into his palm. His eyes darted to the bricks and all of a sudden, the bricks bursted into flames. Enjolras jumped back. The flames rose higher. Enjolras swore that he was just having a nightmare.

* * *

Eponine thought about her family. How her father hurt her. How her cowardly mother just sat there and watched. She thought about how Marius has never noticed her. She was always there for him and he fell for the stupid blonde. She hated her life. She hated herself. Eponine's eyes turned dark as she remembered the morbid events and she breathed in through her nose. She grasped the flower hard and the leaves suddenly went limp. The stem turned black and the pink flower turned gray. Eponine walked to the other flowers and rubbed her fingertips against them. They all died.

"Great work Eponine."

* * *

Grantaire sat down on the floor. Grantaire always felt invisible... but could he really be invisible? He leaned foward and breathed at a steady pace. He rocked his head to an invisible rhythm. He thought about how Enjolras hated him and how he could never see him, no matter how hard he tried. He brought his knees up to his chest and he kept thinking. He bit the inside of his cheek and his teeth chattered. He was so into his thoughts, that he did not realize that the man outside of the room was calling his name.

"Grantaire... Grantaire... GRANTAIRE!" Grantaire opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wha-what?" Grantaire asked.

"You're doing it."

"I am?!" Grantaire exclaimed. Grantaire looked at his hand. He could still see it.

"Walk through the door." the man said. Grantaire looked at the door.

"You people are crazy! I'll slam my face in the door!"

"No you won't trust me." Grantaire closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was soon to come. He walked through the door and he somehow ended up on the other side.

"I must be dreaming..."

Javert, Fantine, and Valjean left to test the others.

* * *

**A/N: They have supernatural abilities! I tried to match their powers with their personalities as much as I could and I hope you guys liked this chapter! Up next is the rest of the Les Amis powers! Please review and let me know if the story should be E/E or E/R.**


	5. Special Qualities (Part Two)

Combeferre just sat there and stared at the glass of water. Nothing happened. The water was still and flat.

"Try it Combeferre." They kept pressuring him. _Try what? Are they asking the others to do the same? _Combeferre was sweating and the perspiration fell from his forehead down to the floor.

"Move the glass."

"I... I can't..." The table started to shake vigorously. The glass shook with it.

"Just do it."

"I said I can't." The table shook harder. Perspiration still dripped from his head. Everything was quiet. It was so quiet, that Combeferre could hear his sweat hit the floor. He was scared of what he might do... what he _could _do. Combeferre shut his eyes and the moment he did, the glass of water flew off the table and shattered against the wall. Water spilled everywhere. For a minute... Combeferre's breathing stopped.

* * *

One by one, the Les Amis d' l ABC were asked to do incredible things... and they all somehow did it. Bahorel picked up an entire car, Musichetta duplicated herself and then shrunk to the size of a pin, Feuilly stopped time, Bousset created a force field, Courferyac ran around an entire hallway in less than two seconds, Jehan changed the weather, and Joly healed a dying animal. The doors to each room opened and they were all asked to exit. When they left the rooms, they were all speechless.

"This... this can't be..." Enjolras said.

"Did you guys fly too?!" Cosette asked hysterically. She hugged Marius tight and he held her.

"No! I just... ran! And fast too!" Courfeyac said.

"I knew that I was strong... but not that strong!" Bahorel said.

"Oh really? Well can you control nature?" Jehan asked.

"You guys can't freeze time!" Feuilly screamed.

"I just saved an animal's life..." Joly said looking pale. They all conversed what they had just done and soon Javert, Valjean, and Fantine appeared from what looked like an operation room. Enjolas walked briskly to Javert and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to us?! You said you were going to heal us! Not turn us into freaks!" Enjolras screamed.

"Hurtful..." Courferyac said and Jehan came to him and hugged him playfully.

"Enjolras... let me explain..."

"No! I'm done listening to you 'explain'. You better change this now." Enjolras' voice was dangerously low. The fabric on Javert's shirt started to burn. Bahorel grabbed Enjolras' collar.

"Calm down dude before you kill him!" Bahorel accidentally threw Enjolras a little too hard and he flew across the hallway.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Enj!" Bahorel sheepishly apologized.

"Ow..." Enjolras said while rubbing the back of his head. Fantine stepped forward.

"Listen. We did not give you these powers. You were given them somehow and we need to help you. We think the _accident _back in France caused this. Think of these abilities as more of a... gift!" Fantine said.

"Gifts? I just killed some flowers!" Eponine said. Jehan gasped.

"You killed flowers?" he asked. Courferyac grabbed Jehan's hand.

"Not now Jehan..." Courferyac cooed.

"These 'gifts' are good things. And they could really help us. Please just listen to us." Valjean said.

"No. We are leaving. Now." Enjolras said.

"Fine... the door is that way." Fantine pointed. "But remember this: your powers are deadly. And if you don't know how to control them... then all of you could die. Besides, your wounds are still not healed. Anymore stress could reopen them." Enjolras turned to her. The room got hotter. "Do you see what I mean? Enjolras... you could accidentally set someone on fire... and Eponine! If you touch anything it could get poisoned." Eponine was leaning on the wall and then noticed that she was making it rust. She jumped back. "We are just thinking of the best for all of you."

"You are treating us like test animals!" Enjolras said. Combeferre stepped forward and touched Enjolras' shoulder.

"Enjolras... she has a point." he said. Enjolras faced him baffled.

"Combeferre... don't you see what they're doing?" Combeferre sighed.

"Enjolras, something tells me that we should stay. At least a little while longer. These abilities are bigger than all of us. We need help now, and everyone else is gone... for good." Combeferre reasoned. Enjolras tried to calm down.

"Fine..." Enjolras mumbled. Javert smiled.

"Good. Now... there is one small problem."

"Uh-oh..." Bousset whispered.

"None of you can use your powers. EVER unless asked too. Now... you all must be checked to see how your wounds are looking." Combeferre's head went up when he mentioned them 'not using their powers'. How can he show them these amazing abilities and then forbid them to use it? He left the matter alone. They all went to the same room that they were in yesterday.

By the time the wounds were done being checked, it was time for lunch. This time, all of their lunches were fit to their liking. Enjolras and Combeferre had a burger, Eponine and Bahorel had steak, Courferyac had a slice of pepperoni pizza, Marius had a BLT sandwich, Cosette had a salad, Feuilly had tacos, Grantaire had pasta (with red wine) and ect. When lunch was over Cosette, Eponine, and Musichetta decided to walk around. They wanted to clear their heads.

"Can you believe this? We have like... super powers!" Cosette said. Musichetta smiled.

"I know. I honestly can't believe it. I can shrink to a smaller size! And I can make more of me!" Musichetta said. Eponine kept her head down. The rest of them had amazing powers but the only thing she could do was make things rot. Cosette and Musichetta looked at her.

"Eponine, what's wrong?"

* * *

Jehan walked down the hall to his room and held his charm. The charm hung on a chain and it had the design of a flower on it. The flower had many different colors on it and he guarded it with his life. He has never told anyone this, but his mother died not too long ago. She lost the battle with cancer and before she died, she gave Jehan this charm. He held the charm and stared at it, reminiscing about his mother's last breath as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Tears gathered in his cornflower blue eyes and one managed to slip and fall down his freckled, pale cheeks. A small, foggy cloud started to form above Jehan's head. He did not notice Courferyac turning the corner and heading straight toward him.

Courferyac was about to wave to him but he then noticed Jehan's tears.

"Jehan?" Jehan looked up and then immediately looked down. He started to blush. Courferyac walked closer and stopped in front of him, blocking his path. "Jehan what's wrong?" Courferyac asked.

"Oh nothing... I just..." Courferyac used his finger to raise Jehan's chin. He stared into Courferyac's almond colored eyes. Jehan gave up the act and dissolved into sobs. Courferyac put his arms around him and hugged Jehan's scrawny frame. Jehan trembled, and the sight made Courferyac's heart break a bit.

"Jehan... look at me." Jehan lifted his head slightly. "What happened?" Courferyac asked with concern in his eyes.

"My... my mom... I just... miss her..." Jehan said through the tears. Courferyac immediately understood. He encircled his arms around Jehan once more. Courferyac never knew that Jehan's mom died. He almost started to cry himself. Jehan stared Courferyac in the eyes and just felt... drawn to him. Jehan raised his head a little closer and there lips were inches apart. Courferyac closed the distance and their lips met in a sweet, simple kiss.

* * *

Marius walked into his bedroom and looked up in surprise. His mouth dropped wide open.

"Wow..." he said to himself. His room was a light blue color (his favorite color) and his shelves were filled with books about law and language arts. _How did they know I wanted to become a lawyer? _he thought. His thoughts were dismissed when he saw one of his favorite books written by his favorite author. "Hey! I've always wanted this one!"

He jumped on his comfortable bed and flipped open the book. He started to read it. He soon got bored after reading the first fifteen chapters. Marius stood up and admired his 'dream room'. He knew that he wasn't supposed to use his powers, but he was way too tempted. He used his x-ray vision to see what the other rooms looked like. The other rooms were just as nice. The walls were even painted everyone else's favorite color.

He then looked out into the hall and his jaw dropped again. He saw Courferyac and Jehan kissing. Marius smiled at them. He turned around and looked at the other rooms. Enjolras was in his room pacing. _Typical Enjolras... _and he saw Combeferre also looking around his room amazed at how it looked. Combeferre then took out a book and started to read it.

Marius then stared at the ceiling. He could only see the sky. He then looked in the upper corner of his room... but then something odd caught his eye. He squinted his eyes and he then shook his head in disbelief.

"Is... that... a... video camera?"

* * *

"Um..." Eponine did not know how to respond. She decided to lie. "I'm just... tired. That's all." Musichetta and Cosette did not seem convinced, but they knew better than to question Eponine about her emotions. They kept walking until they reached their bedrooms. When Cosette reached her door, she turned around.

"Um... you guys?" she asked. Eponine and Musichetta turned around. "I know we can't go to any other floor but... you guys wanna come to my room? Have a girls day?" Cosette giggled a little. Musichetta laughed and nodded her head. Eponine even smiled. _They actually want to talk to me? And be my friends? _Eponine was not used to people caring for her, or wanting to talk to her.

"Eponine? You coming?" Musichetta asked hovering over Cosette's door.

"Uh... yeah!" Eponine walked over and Cosette pressed the keypad four times. They went inside.

* * *

Combeferre could not think straight. He threw his book to the ground and cowered to the floor. Was he dreaming? Could he really move things with his... mind? Telekinesis is not real! Is it? Something was terribly wrong here... but what could it be? He pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and sighed. Just to make sure he was not going crazy, he put his glasses on his bed. He knew he should not use his powers, but it's not like they could see what he was doing right?

Combeferre took a deep breath and stared at his glasses. He concentrated really hard. His bed started to shake. The glasses appeared to levitate slightly. Combeferre wanted the glasses to move in his direction. They came closer... and closer... and closer until they were so close that Combeferre could reach out and touch them. He got rid of the anxiety of putting back on his glasses and he held out his hand. "Come on..." he said. When the glasses were above his hand, he broke his concentration and they fell into his hand. Yep, this was not a dream.

The delicious food, the room decorating, the kindness. Everything seemed kind of... creepy. He needed to get to the bottom of this... and fast. He decided to pay Enjolras a visit. Before he could get to the door, he heard a knock on it. He walked to the door and opened it. It was Enjolras. Enjolras rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Hey... look we need to..."

"Talk?" Combeferre finished for him.

"Uh... yeah..."

"Don't worry. You're not the only one who is weirded out. I was just about to come to your room." Combeferre walked back and sat on his bed. Enjolras followed.

"Combeferre... do you ever get the feeling that you're being..."

"Watched?" he finished his sentence again.

"Yes and can you stop that?" Combeferre laughed and nodded his head. Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on his door. Combeferre held up his finger to tell him to wait. He opened the door to a shaking Marius.

"Marius are you okay?" Combeferre asked.

"You guys won't believe it... but I saw a..." Marius was then interrupted by a crying Jehan with Courferyac following behind him.

"Hold that thought Marius." he faced Jehan and Courferyac. "What happened!?"

"My charm... it's gone!"

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh Drama! Okay guys, now we know all of their powers! Yeah! Who loves Couhan? I know I do. Alright... please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. The Missing Charm

_A charm? _Enjolras thought. _Why does he care about a stupid charm when there are much more important things to be worrying about?_ Combeferre put his hands on Jehan's shoulders to calm him down. Jehan was crying hysterically.

"Jehan... did you see where it went?" Jehan shook his head.

"No! I just left it on my shelf in my room... and... and then..." Jehan could not even finish his sentence. The pain was too great. Courferyac hugged him and Marius patted his shoulder.

"We think it might have fell out the window or something." Courferyac said.

"A charm? Jehan what do you need a charm for?" Enjolras asked. Jehan turned around and glared at him angrily. No one has ever seen Jehan mad before, even Combeferre was a little frightened. Storm clouds appeared in the room and wind blew harshly through the windows.

"Um... Jehan?" Jehan ignored Courferyac. Enjolras looked around nervously. Courferyac grabbed Jehan's shoulders and forced him to face in his direction. "Jehan! Please calm down. Enjolras doesn't know... okay?" Tears started to form in Jehan's eyes again and he buried his face in the crook of Courferyac's neck. Enjolras looked confused.

"I don't know what?" he asked. Courferyac looked angry.

"Well for your information Enjolras, Jehan's mother passed away and she gave him that charm. You happy now?" he replied rudely. Enjolras immediately felt remorse for his words. He did not mean to make Jehan upset.

"Jehan... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." he tried to apologize.

"Yeah well, that much is obvious." Courferyac smartly replied. Jehan wiped away some of his tears and kissed Courferyac on the cheek. He turned around and went to Enjolras' side. He hugged him tight. Enjolras embraced Jehan and closed his eyes. Jehan did not need to reply to Enjolras' apology. Enjolras already knew what he meant.

"Jehan, we can help you find your charm." Combeferre said. Jehan let go of Enjolras and hugged Combeferre.

"Thank you." he mumbled.

"I can use my vision to help you find it!" Marius said. Jehan basically hugged everyone in the room.

"Good thinking Marius. Alright, let's get started. But before we try to find it..." they all looked at Combeferre. "Do not let Javert see you use your powers. Understand?" They all nodded in response. Marius walked to the middle of the floor. _What was I going to tell them? _Marius thought. He forgot what he was going to say. Marius bent over and stared at the floor. He did not notice that his bottom was in Enjolras' face.

"Marius... what are you doing?!" Enjolras asked while pushing Marius away. Marius blushed and laughed.

"Oh! Sorry Enjolras... I'm trying to see if I can find Jehan's charm. It could be on another floor." Combeferre was surprised. It is very rare that Marius thinks about something that has nothing to do with Cosette. "Ummm..." Marius looked through the floor. He saw everything else but a charm. He saw animals, deformed creatures, creepy looking plants. "Jehan?" Marius asked.

"Yes Marius?" Jehan asked.

"Can you tell me what the charm looks like?"

"Well... it is a flower dangling from a silver chain. And... the flower is different colors." Jehan replied.

"Ok... Wait!" They all looked at him. "I... I think... I found it!" Marius shouted.

"Awesome job Marius!" Courferyac said while running (extremely fast) to Marius' side. Courferyac ran so fast that Jehan did not even see him move. Courferyac stared the floor.

"Courferyac... you don't have x-ray vision." Enjolras reminded him.

"Oh. Right..." Courferyac stepped back.

"Don't get too excited yet guys." Marius said.

"Why not?" Combeferre asked and Jehan nodded in agreement.

"Because... it's moving."

* * *

Grantaire threw the basketball into the hoop. The institute had a gym and he was loving every minute of the game. Grantaire and Bousset were trying to beat Bahorel and Feuilly but the score was 3 to 17.

"You guys suck!" Bahorel shouted from across the court. Bahorel stole the basketball from Bousset after he accidentaly tripped on Grantaire's foot. Bousset already had a bruise on his bald head from earlier on in the game.

"C'mon Legles!" Grantaire said while punching his shoulder.

"I'm trying R! Ow..." Bousset rubbed his shoulder.

"You should probably just quit! We all know who's gonna win!" said Feuilly. Bahorel ran from Grantaire and waved his hand in the air.

"Feuilly! Head's up!" Bahorel threw the ball in Feuilly's direction, but the ball was thrown way too high because of Bahorel's strength.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Feuilly held his hand in the air and the basketball stopped in mid-air. Grantaire's mouth dropped wide open.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Bousset said.

"It's only cheating if you get caught bro!"

* * *

Cosette was spinning in the air. Musichetta and Eponine were laughing really hard. "Cosette get back down here! You're gonna get us all in trouble!" Musichetta said. Cosette pouted her perfectly shaped lips and flew back down to the ground.

"Okay. Now it's Eponine's turn. Truth, dare, double-dare, promise, or repeat?" Cosette said. Eponine usually took risks, but she decided to play it safe.

"Um... Truth!" Eponine replied.

"Alright..." Cosette put her finger to her chin. "Would you date Enjolras?" Eponine was taken aback. She should have just picked dare. Eponine looked in the sky and thought about it. Enjolras was really cute and he had nice hair. He also had the prettiest blue eyes.

"Maybe." Musichetta scoffed.

"No! It's a 'yes' or 'no' question Ep!" Musichetta said. Eponine sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Okay! Okay! Yes. I would date Enjolras."

"Awwwwwww! Can we call you 'Enjolnine' if you guys start dating?" Cosette asked. Eponine and Musichetta bursted out laughing and Eponine shook her head.

"No... Enjolras wouldn't date me anyway..."

"Don't say that Ep! You're a pretty girl! Any guy would die to have a date with you."

"Yeah. She's right." Eponine blushed and laughed again

"Thanks."

* * *

"What do you mean it's 'moving'?" Combeferre asked.

"I mean someone is pushing it on a cart. But... I don't think that he knows that it's there." Marius replied.

"Well we have to go get it!" Jehan shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow your roll! We can't just go down there and take it off the cart. We were told to stay on this floor!" Courferyac said.

"But Courf! What if they throw it out?!" Jehan asked.

"Wait a minute." Enjolras held up his hand to silence them. "Maybe we can go and get it."

"Are you crazy!? Do you want to get caught?" Courferyac was freaking out.

"That's the thing...we won't get caught." Enjolras was in his rebellious mood as always, and Combeferre knew better than to tamper with him when he's like this. Then, Combeferre's eyes lit up. It was almost like a light bulb went off in his head. He snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Jehan asked.

"This a two person job. And I know exactly who those two people are."

"Who?" Enjolras asked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Cliff hanger! Who are the two people?! Please Review!**


	7. The Kiss

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Cosette and Grantaire?!" Enjolras shouted. "I could understand Cosette but... why Grantaire?" Combeferre paced while talking. His finger was on his chin.

"Just hear me out." Everyone listened intently as Combeferre talked. "Grantaire has an amazing ability... like all of us but, his is something different. His power has more than meets the eye."

"I'm listening..." Courferyac said jokingly. Jehan had his head laying in Courferyac's lap. Courferyac played with his orange braid.

"Your point?" Marius asked.

"I'm getting to it." Combeferre assured them. "Okay. If you've noticed, Grantaire doesn't just disappear... he breaks down his body molecules so that it appears that he can just walk through walls!"

"So?" Enjolras said. Combeferre sighed.

"So... Grantaire could possibly put his powers in reverse! Meaning, that he can also become invincible! So he can disappear in case they get caught and he can become indestructible! It's just that simple!" Combeferre explained. Everyone was still a little confused. Especially Courferyac.

"Wow... Ferre, I knew you were smart, but I think your powers are killing your brain cells." Courferyac said.

"Or making them stronger." Jehan said optimistically.

"And! Because Cosette can fly, she is graceful, and quick on her feet! Making her very unlikely to be seen." said Combeferre.

"That she is..." Marius said, looking like he was just swept off his feet. Enjolras scoffed.

"Now is not the time to be focusing on your girlfriend Marius."

"Right... sorry." Marius replied to Enjolras' remark.

"Anyway... Marius should stay up here so that he can keep a look out and let us know what is going on where they are." Combeferre said.

"Wait. What if someone is coming their way and they don't know it?" Jehan asked with concern. Combeferre shrugged his shoulders.

"They'll just have to be careful. The quicker they grab your charm, the quicker they can leave safe and sound." he replied.

"I just hope Grantaire doesn't screw it up." Enjolras said.

"Oh Enjolras... please have some faith in Grantaire. He basically worships you ya' know." Jehan said. Enjolras just looked down. _Worships me? Why me? _

"Okay. Now... let's inform the others."

* * *

The Les Amis d' l ABC stood in a circle inside of Combeferre's room. Combeferre explained the entire plan to the group and some of them were slightly afraid. Cosette and Grantaire stood side by side, stealing glances at each other. Cosette and Grantaire both looked confident, and they were willing to risk themselves getting caught to make Jehan happy again. A storm cloud still hung over Jehan's head. When Combeferre was done explaining what they must do, Grantaire and Cosette nodded their heads in unison.

Combeferre nodded as well and Enjolras went to Grantaire. "Grantaire?" Enjolras asked nervously.

"Yes Enjolras?" _Oh God... I am way too sober for this... _

"Be careful okay?" Enjolras said. Grantaire smiled. _Enjolras actually cares?_

"I will." Grantaire replied. Enjolras nodded and walked back. Cosette walked to Marius and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight and Marius kissed her forehead.

"Be safe." Marius said. Cosette nodded her head and their lips met for a quick second. Grantaire and Cosette waved and walked out of Combeferre's room, but Jehan stopped them.

"Wait!" he ran to them. "Before you go..." he put a pink flower behind Cosette's ear and a green flower behind Grantaire's ear. "For good luck." Jehan said. They all hugged one more time and then they left the room.

They walked down the hallway and they headed towards the elevator. On the way to the elevator, Valjean walked past them. _Uh oh._

"Where are you two headed?" he asked them. Grantaire immediately froze. He did not know what to say.

"Uh... nothing! Just on our way to the restrooms and then we're just gonna head back." Cosette replied as calmly as she could. Valjean pondered them for a moment, but then nodded his head.

"Alright." He walked past them, but then froze. "Hey wait a moment!" he said. They turned around. _We're dead._

"Don't forget that dinner is in thirty minutes so hurry up." he said. Grantaire breathed a sigh of relief and Cosette giggled nervously.

"Okay. We'll be there." she replied. Valjean smiled and turned the corner. Cosette punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sssshhhhhh! Keep your voice down. And that was for making me do all the work." she smiled and Grantaire laughed. When they reached the elevator, Cosette pressed the down button.

* * *

"What are they doing now?" Combeferre nervously asked. Marius licked his lips and Enjolras ran his hand through his blonde curls in anticipation.

"Their... at the elevator... Cosette has just pressed the down button." Marius replied.

"Good." Combeferre said.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and it make a loud 'ding' sound and Grantaire cringed. "I hope they didn't hear that." Grantaire said. They stepped inside and Cosette pressed the button that had the number five on it. "Are you sure that it's this floor Cosette?"

"I'm positive. Marius said that the floor had different plants and animals and I remember it being this floor. Trust me R."

"Okay... I trust you 'Sette." When the elevator doors opened they both quickly ducked. Grantaire held out his hand.

"Hold my hand." he said and Cosette did not question him. She grabbed his hand and Grantaire closed his eyes. Grantaire turned invisible and Cosette smiled.

"Good thinking R!" Grantaire smirked. (Even though she could not see it)

"I try." They ducked and hid behind a desk. "Stay here." Grantaire whispered. He stood up and looked around. He did not see anyone around, but he heard talking. He grabbed Cosette's hand and he shuffled to another table. He became visible again and stood he peaked over the desk. He came back down and sat beside Cosette.

"What did you see R?" she asked. He whispered back

"I don't see his charm anywhere. I don't even see the cart that they were talking about!" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here." she said and she flew over the desk.

"Cosette! Be careful!" Cosette ducked beside a chair and then she stood up. She walked to a corner and peeked around it. She saw a few men in lab coats conversing about some animal. She turned around. "Grantaire! Come on!" she whisper-screamed. Grantaire was on the ground on his hands and knees. He scurried over to the chair that Cosette hid behind. He was about to disappear again when he saw a thin sheet of paper.

On the paper, it had the word **I.N.S.A.N.E. **typed on it and the paper seemed to be tearing of old age.

"Insane?" Grantaire muttered aloud. _It looks vaguely familiar..._

"Grantaire! Hurry up!" Grantaire looked up. He put the sheet of paper in his pocket and quietly shuffled to where Cosette was standing. She grabbed his hand and they ducked into a room down the hall. The scientists were still talking. Grantaire disappeared and went out of the hall. He squinted his eyes and he saw the charm that Jehan described. He punched his fist in the air as a sign of victory. The bad news is that the cart was at the end of the hall. He went back to Cosette.

"Cosette... I see the charm!" he whispered.

"That's great!" she threw her hands in the air and accidentaly hit Grantaire in the face.

"Ow!" he whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I can't see you remember?" she said a little too loudly. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Look, you just stay here and I'll go get it... okay?" she nodded her head and he snuck out of the room.

* * *

"What's happening now Marius?" Enjolras asked.

"I see the charm... and..."

"You do?!" Jehan exclaimed. "Please tell me that they see it!" Courferyac hugged Jehan and tried to calm him down.

"Uh... Grantaire sees it and... he just disappeared... Cosette is in a room... just watching... oh no..."

"Oh no? What do you mean 'Oh no'!?" Combeferre asked.

"Someone is heading to where Cosette is..."

* * *

Cosette sat by the door and quietly waited for Grantaire to return. She sat there for a few seconds and then turned around to examine the rest of the room. She stood up and walked around silently. She walked over to a desk and saw a box that was opened. Cosette became curious.

She walked to the box and she saw a little furry hamster running in a wheel. But, there was something odd about this hamster. The hamster was many different colors, kind of like Jehan's charm. It was very weird. _Where did this little guy come from? _Cosette thought.

She gasped when she saw what was happening to it. Everytime the hamster tried to reach a peice of bread that was on the side of the box, he was electrocuted. She covered her hands with her mouth, shocked at what the hamster was being put through.

Cosette stopped the wheel with her hand and grabbed the hamster. The poor hamster was shaking and she rubbed it's head to relax it. She then stopped petting the hamster when she heard footsteps. She quickly turned around. Cosette froze and she did not know what to do. She held onto Rose (The hamster's new name) and ducked under a desk. She heard a pair of heels clicking into the room and they stopped. The woman's voice was familiar... and then she remembered.

"I told you to save those files a long time ago!" _Fantine._

"I know Miss... but..."

"No buts! Just..." Fantine tried to calm down. "Just please... find those files..."

"Yes of course." Cosette heard footsteps go out of the room and she heard Fantine sigh. Cosette was so scared that she could not think straight.

"Oh my god... Where is that filthy animal!?" Fantine shouted. Cosette's breathing stopped.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

Grantaire quietly stalked toward the cart and grabbed the charm. He smiled and gave another sigh of relief. He turned around a little too quickly and knocked over a test tube that was on the cart. The test tube was filled with a smelly, acidic green liquid and it spilled all over the floor. The scientists heard the tube clatter to the floor and they turned around.

"Oh God! Somebody get me a towel!" One of the men said. Grantaire remembered that he was invisible and smiled. He shrugged his shoulders at the men and put the charm in his pocket. Grantaire walked back to the room to where Cosette was.

**BACK IN THE ROOM**

Cosette was about to cry. What would they do if they found her? Punish her? Kill her and the others? She got nauseous just thinking about it. She closed her eyes and prayed. Fantine ran out of the room and took out her handheld transceiver and raised the antenna.

"Javert... Javert do you read me?" she soon received a reply.

"I'm here. What's the problem?"

"I think that someone is on the fifth floor... someone that is not supposed to be here. Ring the alarms immediately." All of a sudden, a loud alarm went off and a voice went on the intercom. The voice said: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

Cosette jumped and she almost let the tears flow when someone patted her shoulder. She screamed.

"Cosette! Calm down! It's just me. What did you..." Grantaire stopped when he saw the creature in her hands. "Uh... what is that?!"

"No time for explanations! Let's go!" she put Rose in her pocket.

He grabbed her hand and they peeked out of the hallway. No one was around so they ran and ducked underneath a table when they heard footsteps. They sitting uncomfortably close together. Grantaire looked at Cosette with his dark green eyes and she stared back with her baby blue eyes. Grantaire did not know what came over him, but in the heat of the moment, he pressed his chap lips against Cosette's glossy ones. Cosette almost pulled back, but then she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him closer. Cosette gasped and pulled away. _Why did I do that?!_

"Oh... my... God! Cosette... I... didn't mean to... I'm so sorry.." Grantaire tried to apologize but Cosette put her finger over his lips.

"Wait... I think I hear someone..." one of the scientists said. _Now we're really dead..._

Cosette saw a window. "R! Look!" she pointed. Grantaire had no time to think. He turned invisible and grabbed Cosette's hand. He jumped out the window and Cosette caught on quickly and flew as high as she could and out of sight.

* * *

Marius just stared at the floor. He could not believe what he just witnessed. _How could he? Why would she do that?! I thought she loved me... _Marius had tears in his eyes. His lip quivered and he bit his lip. His confusion quickly turned from sadness to anger.

Cosette and Grantaire flew in through Combeferre's bedroom window. Everyone cheered and smiled when they entered. Jehan was the most excited.

"Did you get it!?" Jehan asked. Grantaire took the charm out of his pocket and gave it to him. Jehan smiled and hugged Cosette and Grantaire. He kissed them on their cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he repeated.

"Your welcome." said Cosette.

"No problem Jehan!" Grantaire replied. Marius could only see red. _How dare he act like nothing happened between them!? _Marius strode to Grantaire and pulled him from Jehan. Marius punched Grantaire in the face. Enjolras and Bahorel had to pull them apart. Grantaire's nose started to bleed.

"Marius?! Marius! Marius what is wrong with you!?" Enjolras screamed.

He ignored their calls and he stormed out of the room.

"Marius! Marius! Wait! I'm sorry!" Cosette shouted. He slammed the door behind him hard. Cosette handed Enjolras Rose and ran after him. Enjolras stared at the rodent with a very confused look on his face. Combeferre handed Grantaire a couple of tissues to hold to his nose.

"What was that all about?" Bahorel asked.

"I hope he's alright. Maybe he has a cold." Joly said.

"It looked like he was angry... really angry..." Jehan said. Everyone stared at Grantaire.

"What the heck is this?!" Enjolras asked still gawking at the hamster.

"R... what did you do?" Courferyac and Feuilly both asked. Grantaire looked at all of them and sighed.

"I... I didn't mean it..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	8. More Than Meets The Eye

Marius shook his head and he let the tears fall. He ran his hand through his hair. Marius could not believe it. After all they hae been through, After everything they have seen, Cosette committed the ultimate betrayal. At first, Marius thought he might have overreacted, but to see one of his best friends kiss his girlfriend hurt him more that anything. Marius sprinted down the hall. He did not know where he was going, but he did not want to stay in that room.

"Marius! Marius! Marius please stop and talk to me!" he could hear Cosette shout. Marius stopped and turned to face her. She ran up to him and stood in front of him.

"Marius... I am not trying to excuse what I did... but you have to listen to me." Marius never thought that he would get angry with Cosette.

"How... c-could y-you?" Marius asked.

"Marius I didn't mean it I swear! He kissed me! It was not the other way around!" Cosette replied.

"Cosette, I saw you kiss him back. I saw everything!"

"Marius I'm sorry! It will never happen again! I promise." Cosette pleaded.

"I'm sorry Cosette... but I can't."

"You can't... what?"

"I just... need time..." Cosette understood and brought her head down. She tried to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head away. Cosette watched in grief as the man she loved walked back down the hall and into his room. He slowly shut the door behind him. Cosette ran to her room and locked the door, tears streamed their way down her cheeks.

* * *

"You... kissed her? Jesus man... no wonder he punched you." Bahorel said. Grantaire blushed and held the tissues to his nose.

"I know... I know that I deserve it but..." Grantaire started but was cut off.

_He was only thinking of Enjolras! Same blonde hair... same blue eyes... _

"Deserve it!? Dude he should have killed you! You kissed his girl!" Bahorel continued.

"Okay Bahorel... I think he gets it." Combeferre said.

"No, it's okay 'Ferre. He's right. I shouldn't have done that." Grantaire said. He knew that he acted foolishly, and he did not know what possessed him to do such a thing. All that matters is that it happened and he needs to fix it. Soon, the bleeding stopped and he threw away the tissues. His nose was still red though and he decided to go wash his face in the bathroom. When Grantaire got up, the sheet of paper that he put in his pocket from the laboratory fell out. Grantaire did not notice and he left out of the room. Combeferre crossed his arms and started to think to himself.

Musichetta grabbed Bousset and Joly's hand, they left out together. The others left as well except for Enjolras and Eponine. Enjolras looked her way and she offered a small smile. Enjolras smiled back. Combeferre opened his eyes and walked to his bed. He sat down.

"Is it just me... or is this all my fault." Combeferre said. Enjolras went to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault. The plan worked and that's really all that matters Combeferre."

"No. That's not all that matters." Combeferre took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Never mind." The intercom came on and they heard Valjean's voice.

"Time for dinner. Please make your way to the dining hall." he said.

Enjolras and Eponine left out the door leaving a frustrated Combeferre sitting on his bed. Combeferre put back on his glasses and stared at the ground. He continued to sit there until something caught his eye. He saw a sheet of paper on the ground, and he got down on his knees. Combeferre picked up the sheet of paper and stared it. He read it aloud.

"Insane... Oh God..."

* * *

Everyone was in the dining hall eating their dinner. It was very quiet and awkward. Cosette stole a few glances at Marius and saw that he was just picking at his dinner. Sometimes, she saw Marius looking back at her. Cosette could barely eat herself. Valjean looked around like he was searching for someone.

"Where's the boy with the glasses?" Valjean asked. Courferyac giggled.

"His name is Combeferre." Enjolras said rather rudely.

"Okay... where is COMBEFERRE?" Valjean purposely emphasized his name.

"Actually... we don't know. Where is he?" Joly asked. They all looked around. Combeferre than ran in looking very troubled. His glasses were falling off his face and he was panting heavily. He sat down next to Enjolras.

"You're late." Valjean said.

"I-I know... I-I'm s-s-sorry." Combeferre muttered back. Combeferre rubbed the back of his neck and Enjolras became worried. Enjolras leaned over.

"Combeferre... are you okay?" Combeferre nodded his head and managed a small smile. Enjolras was still a little worried. Combeferre was his best friend and to see him so shaken up gave Enjolras chills. Combeferre was usually very calm and collective. The way he was now was frigtening. They all finished dinner and headed to their indiviual rooms. Enjolras was really tired and walked to his door.

Enjolras was about to input the code, when someone forcibly grabbed his arm and pulled him into a dark room.

"Hey! Let me go!" The person turned on the lights and he realized that it was just Combeferre.

"Sssshhhh! Before someone hears you and comes in here!"

"Thank God it's you..."

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know! Everyone has been acting strange lately... especially you."

"Well, I have a good reason for that."

"What might that be?"

"This place... everything. It's not at all what it seems..." Enjolras looked puzzled.

"What do you mean 'not what it seems'?" Enjolras asked.

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but something has been going on here... and I don't think that this is just a coincidence."

"Combeferre..." Enjolras started but Combeferre would not let him finish.

"No Enjolras just listen. This whole thing, the food, the clothes, the powers!? Something is just not right and I can't let it go! I won't let it go!" Enjolras looked slightly interested.

"Combeferre what do you know?" Combeferre licked his lips.

"I don't know much yet... but I know something." Combeferre went to his bookshelf and pulled out a slip of paper. He showed it to Enjolras. "Does this look familiar to you?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras squinted his eyes and looked close.

"Insane? I... don't know..."

"I-N-S-A-N-E. It means the Institute of Normalcy, Stability, And Non-Exeptionality. Do you get it now?" Enjolras was still puzzled. Combeferre huffed in annoyance. "This institute does not help us control our powers, it takes them away."

"And... that's a bad thing?"

"Enjolras..." Combeferre tried to stay calm, "To take away our powers... they will do whatever it takes... even if it means killing us to get what they want." Enjolras' eyes widened.

"If they wanted to kill us they would have done that already." Enjolras said.

"No, because they're doing it slowly! I'm not sure if I am right, but it has something to do with the food." Combeferre pulled out some books. "That hamster that Cosette found... they were testing it because it's just... different! Like us..." Enjolras started to believe him.

"Oh no..."

"Yeah. 'Oh no' is right. I know that you don't want you're powers... but KILLING us is not the way to get rid of them." Enjolras went to his side as he sorted through the papers.

"Okay... what are we gonna do?" For once in his life, Enjolras did not know what to do.

"We have to get out of here, and I think I know how." They talked all through the night, both unaware that they were being watched.


	9. Planning

**A/N : Here's chapter 9! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The Les Amis all gathered in Enjolras' room. Marius and Cosette stood on opposite sides of the room, as far from each other as possible. Eponine saw the distance and she kind of felt... ashamed. She knew that it was not her fault but, she felt guilty because she thought that she might be happy about their separation. Instead, she just felt bad. Perhaps, she has come to terms with their relationship. Enjolras looked in her direction. He walked over to her and stood by her awkwardly.

"Um... Eponine?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you... feeling okay?" Enjolras did not know what made him ask her this but she seemed... distraught. Eponine gave him a sideways look and shrugged her shoulders. _I wonder why he even cares..._

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just... I really hope that Cosette and Marius settle things." Enjolras was shocked to hear this. He thought that she liked Pontmercy. Maybe she got over him. He respected her for that. Enjolras nodded his head and Eponine gave him a smile. For some reason, her smile made him go weak in the knees. He liked her smile, and he wanted to see more of it.

Jehan rested his head on Courferyac's shoulder and Courferyac kissed his hair. Musichetta mumbled an 'awwww' and Cosette smiled weakly. She felt a surge of jealousy rise in her stomach. Grantaire also noticed Cosette and Marius' distance and he sighed inwardly. Joly, Musichetta, and Bousset were sitting on the floor together. Combeferre entered the room with stacks of papers and books. Feuilly and Bahorel helped Combeferre with the stack of books when they started to tip over. He also had a paper bag with him. Everyone quieted down when he came in. They did not know why they were there.

"Okay... I am sorry to keep bothering all of you, but this is something that has to be done." Combeferre started. Everyone looked his way and became a little frightened. This must be serious. "We... we..." Combeferre was obviously nervous. He was sweating a little and he was shaking. Enjolras decided to speak for him.

"We need to leave!" Enjolras said. The room was filled with people murmuring 'huh?" and 'what?' Combeferre pulled on his collar.

"Yes. Exactly. This place is not safe for any of us." Combeferre said while scattering the papers around. He ran his hand through his hair and continued to speak. "They're going to try and..."

"WAIT!" Cosette gasped and they turned to face Marius. He was breathing heavily.

"What is it now Marius?! We don't have time to..." Enjolras started.

"NO! Stop talking now!" Everyone was shocked and Enjolras mouth was wide open. Marius used his x-ray vision and searched around the room. Marius searched around the ceiling and he finally found it. He whispered to the rest of the group. "Listen to me... there is a camera right there and they can see our every move. We have to turn it off."

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS WHEN YOU FIRST SAW IT!?" Enjolras shouted. They all 'sssh'd him and Marius turned back to the camera. Enjolras stepped in front of the group and squinted his eyes at the camera. The camera bursted into flames and then fell to the ground. Jehan blew a gush of cold wind over the camera to extinguish the fire. Marius gave them a nod of gratitude and they turned back to the group.

"Okay. Now that that's over... we need to leave this place. They are going to try and... and kill us." Combeferre said.

"Why would they try to kill us? They've been kind to us all this time." Bousset said. Musichetta hugged him.

"They were trying to throw us off. The luxury of it all, it's all fake! These powers that we have... I don't know how they got there, we could have already had them! But, that's beside the point. Take a look at this..." Combeferre pulled out the sheet of paper. Grantaire looked up.

"Hey... I... I found that when we were looking for Jehan's charm!" Combeferre walked closer to him.

"Where exactly did you find this R?"

"I saw it on the ground on the fifth floor... I didn't know what it was but it just looked familiar." Grantaire replied. Combeferre showed the others.

"Does this look familiar to any of you?" Some shook their heads and others shrugged their shoulders.

"Wait... I... think I've seen it before." Feuilly said.

"Yeah me too." Joly agreed.

"Where?" Combeferre asked.

"Well I don't know about Joly but, I remember seeing it a long time ago on like... television maybe? It was some sort of documentary about... animals and how they can do... just weird stuff." Feuilly replied.

"I haven't seen it, but when I go to volunteer at the hospital I heard a couple of doctors talking about a new organization. It was abbreviated with the same letters. I only remember because I knew that the word had something to do with being crazy or mental." Joly said. Combeferre turned around.

"Well these letters stand for the "**I**nstitute of **N**ormalcy, **S**tability, **A**nd **N**on-**E**xceptionality. This is the building that we are in right now. Does anyone know what this institute specializes in?" They all shook their heads. "This institute's job, is to make sure that everything different enters it's doors special and then comes out normal. Whether it takes torture, therapy, and possibly death."

"That can't be. If they wanted us dead, wouldn't they have done it already!?" Eponine asked. Combeferre shook his head.

"They haven't killed us yet because we haven't put up a fight! As far as they are concerned, we're just stupid high school kids who don't know our limits or our strengths! The bottom line is: If we don't leave soon, we're just as good as dead." Cosette and Musichetta started to tear up. Bahorel's face turned red.

"Sorry to ruin your plan 'Ferre, but I don't think that they're just gonna let us walk out of here so easily!" Bahorel said.

"That's why we devised a plan. A GREAT plan that I know is going to work. It has to!" Enjolras said. They all looked very nervous.

"You guys... this place has an amazing security system. What if they find us on tape?!" Bousset asked.

"Yeah! And they come into our rooms at night! They might see us!." Courferyac said.

"I know... that's why we're gonna... WAIT! What?" Combeferre turned to Courferyac.

"Wha-what?" Courferyac said.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that they might see us."

"No, before that."

"Oh right. They come into our rooms at night." Jehan tilted his head up.

"How do you know this Courf?" Jehan asked.

"What you guys have never noticed? Every morning, new clothes are set out in the closet. I hear the nurses come in at about... 8:00 or 8:30 and they put the clothes in the closet." Combeferre grew frustrated.

"So that means that they know the password to each room. Okay well... that just means that the escape plan will have to be delayed for about an hour. But not to worry... me and Enjolras have planned everything. But before we get to work..." Combeferre grabbed the paper bag and pulled out a piece of bread.

"Why do you have some moldy bread in a bag? Do you know how unsanitary that is!?" Joly said. Musichetta silenced him by kissing him on the lips. Joly looked like a love-sick puppy.

"Now what were you saying 'Ferre?" Musichetta said. Combeferre smiled gratefully and handed Marius the bread.

"Marius... can you look inside of it and tell me what you see?" Marius gave him a puzzled look but then nodded and he stared at the bread.

"Uh... I see... pieces of some type of... capsule or something? Kinda like... medicine or..."

"Drugs." Eponine finished for him. She knew what drugs looked like from many different experiences. All of their eyes widened.

"DRUGS?! THEY'VE BEEN FEEDING US DRUGS?!" Joly screamed. He looked faint. Combeferre simply nodded.

"Yes. Have you ever noticed how tired you feel after dinner? Or how energized you feel after breakfast? They have disguised the drugs with the flavor. It makes us feel loopy and it helps to get rid of our powers." Combeferre went back inside of the bag and pulled out a carrot. He handed it to Marius. Marius did not even need permission. He stared at the carrot for a few minutes.

"I... I don't see anything..." Marius said. Combeferre smiled.

"Exactly. They can't hide the drugs in certain vegetables like carrots, celery, and broccoli. We are going to have to eat those certain foods until we get out of here. We can't have certain drinks either." Bahorel groaned and Grantaire gasped.

"Not even the wine!?" Grantaire exclaimed. Feuilly and Eponine laughed and Enjolras shook his head in dissapointment.

"Especially the wine Grantaire. It's already a drug anyway." Combeferre replied. Grantaire moaned and looked down.

"I made a list of what we can and cannot eat, but before we leave, we must practice and prepare."

"And... when will we leave if you don't mind me asking?" Jehan asked innocently.

"We have one whole day to prepare and we leave the night after tomorrow." Combeferre said. "So... are we ready?"

* * *

During the day, the Les Amis practiced using their powers secretly whenever they got the opportunity. Cosette would float two inches above the ground every few minutes, Eponine would touch small plants and make them rot, Joly would then bring the plants back to life, Grantaire would turn invisible in the bathroom and then check himself in the mirror to see if he could be seen, Enjolras would light a fire on his finger underneath a table, Combeferre would practice moving inanimate objects in his spare time, Musichetta would shrink and grow in her bedroom (with the camera covered with her jacket), Marius used his vision to look through tool boxes and crates, Bahorel picked up his bed and an entire couch, Bousset created a force field whenever he tripped or almost ran into a wall, When the halls were empty Courferyac would run through the building, Feuilly would pause some of the Amis even though they told him to stop to which he would reply:

"What? How else am I supposed to practice?"

Jehan could not practice using his powers without raising suspicion (a rain cloud indoors is too noticable) so he would just sit around writing poetry all day long.

At breakfast, lunch, and dinner, the group would only consume particular vegetables and water. Musichetta was upset because she could not eat her strawberry shortcake and Grantaire was angry because he could not drink any alcohol.

As the hours passed, the Les Amis got more and more anxious. Bahorel kept accidentally breaking things and Musichetta kept shrinking and duplicating herself due to nerves. Even Enjolras would set a towel or a cover on fire by mistake. Marius and Cosette started to sit near each other again and Enjolras found himself talking to Eponine more. The plan was supposed to start at 9:00 p.m. tonight and they should be out of the institute by 10:00 p.m. They were all ready for the escape to begin. All of them sat down around the living area of the institute.

"I would kill to have a burger right now..." Bahorel said. Courferyac laughed and Joly was hyperventilating. Enjolras noticed that all of them were nervous and he decided it was time to have a talk. Enjolras got up and stood in the middle of all the couches that they were sitting in.

"Alright. I can tell that you all are kind of..."

"Nervous? Anxious? Scared?" Combeferre interrupted.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that." Enjolras said. Combeferre and the others laughed. Enjolras smiled. Eponine pretended to gasp.

"Ha! Did Enjolras the marble leader just smile!?" she said. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"I think he just did 'Ponine! The marble has cracked!" Grantaire said jokingly. Everyone started to laugh. Enjolras sat down. _I guess that's all they needed..._

They proceeded to talk for a while and then it was time for dinner. They continued to eat specific foods and then it was time to go to bed. The tension soon returned and they headed to their bedrooms quietly. Enjolras was tapped on the shoulder and he turned around to face Eponine. She looked like she was sad and she tried to smile. Enjolras smiled back.

"Enjolras?"

"Yes Eponine?"

"Are... are you sure that this is going to work?" she asked curiously.

"Of course it's going to work. I just know it will." Enjolras replied with confidence. Eponine walked to her door and turned around.

"Goodnight Enjolras."

"Goodnight Eponine."

Eponine input the code and walked inside. She layed down on her bed and let her head fall on the pillow. Eponine was very nervous and she was way too anxious to leave. A little while later she heard her door open. Eponine pretended to fall asleep and she listened. Someone was shuffling some clothes around in her closet. When she heard the door open and shut, she opened her eyes.

It was time.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. The Consequences

**ESCAPE PLAN (CODENAME): LEAVE I.N.S.A.N.E.**

**START TIME: 9:00 P.M.**

**END TIME: 10:00 P.M.**

* * *

**9:01**

Jehan removed the covers from his form and went to his window. He peeked out and then stood in the center of the room. Jehan covered his bedroom camera with his bed sheets. He took his hands and then moved them in a back and forth motion. He swayed back and forth and continued to do this until he could hear thunder.

**9:05**

The Les Amis woke up and exited their rooms. All of them destroyed their bedroom cameras with their powers. Each person went to their personal hiding spots until the plan went into action.

* * *

Jehan kept moving until he could feel the rain storm above him. He tightened his fists and then opened his hands. lightning struck and knocked down the large antenna on the top of the building. The lights went out.

**9:09**

When the lights went out, Courferyac charged with Marius. He sped to each person's room and Marius used his x-ray vision to see if each person had left yet. With his enhanced speed, this took about one minute. When they got to Jehan's room, he input the code and when the door's opened, Jehan ran towards him. Jehan gave him a kiss on the cheek and Courferyac grabbed his and Marius' hand. He ran back down the hall with Jehan and Marius in tow trying to keep up the pace.

**9:12**

Cosette, Musichetta, and Bahorel ran as fast as they could to the elevator. When they reached it, Bahorel wrenched the titanium doors open and threw the pieces to the side. Musichetta shrunk to the size of a pencil and Cosette picked her up. Cosette put Musichetta inside of her pocket (with Rose in the other pocket) and Cosette flew inside. Bahorel kept watch.

**9:17**

Combeferre, Grantaire and Feuilly ran to the control room. Combeferre started to get the elevator to work again while Feuilly checked the monitor to see if any faculty members were going to get in the way. Grantaire saw one woman on her way to the elevator and pointed to her as not to alarm Combeferre. Feuilly froze her so that she would not make it. Feuilly decided to let Combeferre know anyway.

"Ferre! We got a nurse trying to get to the elevator." Feuilly said. Combeferre pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Pause her for a long as you can. I have to wait until Musichetta and Cosette get to the control panel in the elevator." Combeferre hit the controls out of anger. "Come on guys..."

**9:24**

Enjolras, Eponine, Joly and Bousset ran together. Bousset protected them with a force field as Enjolras ran around destroying each hallway camera with fire. Bousset tripped over his own foot and they all ended up crashing to the floor. They all groaned as they rose up from the ground. Eponine gained a large gash on her forearm and Joly ran to her aid. Joly put his hand over the wound and it closed. The blood disappeared. Eponine smiled at him and he smiled back. They all gave Bousset and annoyed look and he mumbled 'sorry' sheepishly. They continued down the hall.

**9:29**

Cosette flew above the elevator and all she could see was ropes and wires. She took Musichetta out of her pocket.

"Do you see any gray panel 'Chetta?" Musichetta was so small that she could not really be heard, so she pointed to a small ramp above their heads. Cosette flew higher and set her down on the ramp. Bousset started to get a little scared when he heard footsteps. He whispered to Cosette and Musichetta.

"Hey I hear someone coming! What do we do?!" Cosette got scared as well.

"Hurry up 'Chetta!"

**9:35**

Courferyac, Jehan, and Marius ran towards the elevator. Marius almost screamed when he saw one of the nurses frozen in place.

"Don't worry. Feuilly probably did it." Jehan said and Marius relaxed. They turned a corner and continued to run. They finally made it to the elevator. When they got there, they saw Bahorel's tensed body relax and he called to the others.

"Don't worry guys! It's just Courf, Jehan, and Pontmercy." Bahorel said. Cosette was still above the elevator waiting for Musichetta. Musichetta was on top of the control panel trying to plug in the cord but it was way too heavy.

**9:41**

Enjolras destroyed all the cameras and it was now time to head to the elevator. Bousset still held up the force field and Joly and Eponine were sprinting along. They finally reached the elevator just in time. They ran to the doors and they saw most of the group inside.

"What is taking them so long?" Enjolras said. Bahorel shrugged his shoulders. Cosette and Musichetta were still trying to get the elevator to start working. Musichetta picked up the chord and walked to the outlet. Even though it was extremely heavy, she kept trudging on. Then... she finally reached it and pushed it in. She miscalculated her strength and she fell over the edge. Musichetta was screaming.

"Musichetta!" Cosette screamed while swooping down to her rescue. Before Musichetta met her death, Cosette grabbed her just in the nick of time and brought her back to the elevator.

**9:53**

When Combeferre saw the lights come back on in the elevator he shouted a 'Yes!' and Feuilly looked his way.

"We gotta go NOW!" Feuilly nodded and ran by his side and out the door.

"I am still WAY too sober for this." Grantaire mumbled while running down the hall.

**9:55**

The group cheered when they saw Combeferre, Grantaire and Feuilly. They all crammed inside of the elevator and Enjolras pressed the button that had the number one. The anticipation grew as the elevator was lowered.

"Finally..." Enjolras said.

**9:57**

The woman speaking in the elevator named each floor as they passed it.

FLOOR NUMBER 11 SEA SPECIMENS

Courferyac cheered and Jehan hugged him tight.

**9: 58**

Combeferre's smile widened and Bahorel was so anxious, he almost broke the elevator from jumping.

Enjolras rubbed his hand through his blonde curls.

_We're actually gonna make it out..._

**9:59**

Marius and Cosette hugged for the first time in days and Eponine's smile made Enjolras lose his train of thought. Grantaire held Eponine and Enjolras' hand. Enjolras did not even pull away.

_My Amis... we finally made it..._

but then... the unthinkable happened.

* * *

At 10:00 p.m. plan **LEAVE I.N.S.A.N.E. **had officially failed. Enjolras turned around and his joy disappeared. The men in suits had long metal sticks that shot out electricity and some of them had nets. Valjean had a bag of needles and Fantine stood with her arms crossed staring at the group. She had the vilest smirk on her beautiful face. Javert was behind her and he shook his head in disapproval.

"Well, well... look what we have here." Fantine stepped closer and the Les Amis stepped back in fear. Jehan started to cry and Bahorel was red with anger. Enjolras looked like he had just been shot by a gun. His expression was unreadable.

"Enjolras?" Grantaire asked with tears in his eyes. Enjolras stood and stared ahead like he was dead.

"It seems like you all are not happy with what we have provided you..."

"Just let us go!" Combeferre screamed. His voice cracked. Fantine laughed and stepped closer. The Les Amis tried to back up more but the elevator wall was stopping them.

"There is no need to be scared. We know what the problem is." Fantine said.

"A-a-and what exactly i-is the p-p-problem?" Marius asked. Marius was trembling and he was holding on to Cosette.

"You all haven't had your proper nutrients this week. But don't worry. That will be fixed." The men stepped forward and the group made a break for it. Enjolras just stood there and stared. Cosette tried to fly away but one of the men caught her with a net and it electrocuted her. She cried out in pain and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Feuilly was hit in the back of the head with a metal stick, Jehan's hands were tied, Marius and Combeferre were blindfollded, Grantaire was grabbed and so was Bahorel (it took about ten men to control Bahorel), Bousset was punched and kicked, Musichetta and Eponine were also grabbed and held onto, Joly was hit in his back and brough to his knees. Enjolras watched in guilt as his friends were merclessly tortured.

_I did this to them... this is all my fault... _he kept thinking. His crystal-bue eyes filled with tears and he just sat there and watched. He did not even fight when two men grabbed him and made him face his friends. He could not even look them in the eyes. Fantine tilted up his chin with her manicured fingernail.

"Look at them. Look at what you have done. Your selfish actions caused this to happen." Tears streamed down Enjolras' face. Cosette was unconscious, Feuilly was bleeding from the forehead, Musichetta and Eponine were also crying. Joly got a little sick and he vomited on the ground. Enjolras sobbed. Javert stood in front of the group.

"Valjean... sedate them." Valjean took out a couple of needles for each person. Enjolras swore that he saw Valjean hesitate before he took out a long needle and sedated each and every one of them. Enjolras sobbed louder.

"No please! Punish me not them! I'll do anything just don't hurt them!" Enjolras screamed. Liquid poured from his nose and his eyes. The group was taken back up the elevator. Enjolras continued to scream. Fantine faced his way and smirked.

"Oh don't worry about that Enjolras... you will suffer the consequences."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh suspense! I am sorry for making Fantine so mean. It helps with the story line though! I will continue to update this time I promise! I was just on break. Please Review!**


	11. Don't Go

**Here's chapter 11! Please enjoy and review! (Warning: Dark themes and suicidal thoughts)**

* * *

Enjolras was being dragged by his arms. The pain was so unbearable... but it was not the physical pain that was killing him from the inside, it was the emotional pain. Enjolras literally saw his friends being beaten until rendered motionless. They were bleeding and they secretly pleaded for mercy. Enjolras knew that it was not their fault, it was his own. He made them go through with the plan and they gave it their all. But, in the end, they ended up paying the ultimate price and he was to blame.

Enjolras never cried. He was the strong marble idol of the Les Amis and he had failed them. Streams of the salty liquid spilled down his cheeks as he choked down his sobs.

Joly was ill, Feuilly was bleeding, Grantaire gawked at him with those puppy dog-like eyes and Eponine was crying. He caused their depression, he caused their blood to spill, he caused their possible deaths. Enjolras immediately became nauseous at the thought and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He needed to purge. He coughed and vomited all over the ground. Fantine, Javert, and Valjean eyed him with disgust but he did not care. The men around him became repulsed by his stomach contents but held their grip fast. They stepped over the puke and proceeded to walk down the dark hallway.

Enjolras shook his head and tried to remove the memories that would probably haunt him forever, but it was no use. They hated him and he knew it. He was disgusted with himself and there was no use in living. He tried so hard to take away own evil thoughts. Enjolras was overwhelmed with pain and frustration. He hated himself and if they were going to kill him... he would oblige without any discussion. But... no. He could not! Dying was not an option!

If he was killed then the others would die as well. He had to make it up to them somehow. They finally reached a rusty metal door at the end of the hall. Fantine and Javert turned around. Valjean opened the door and he stepped inside. Enjolras was released and he fell to the floor. Pain shot up his torso when his hands hit the cold, hard floors.

"Alright Enjolras, because you have destroyed some of the facility and you have tried to escape these walls without permission... you will be punished." Fantine leaned down to his level. "Think of this as a new start. We only want the best for you and your friends, but it is obvious that you do not think so." Enjolras lowered his head. Javert walked closer.

"Put him in the M.O.L.D." Javert said. _The mold?_

Enjolras was held onto again and they brought him to a large metal contraption. The machine was built to look like a long table. On the machine, there were wide shackles that were used to hold down a person to the table. On the sides of the machine, was basically a wide cocoon that Enjolras assumed was used to trap him inside. Enjolras was trembling with fear and Valjean looked at him with pity. Javert's expression was unreadable and Fantine wore a mischievous smirk upon her red glossy lips.

The men in suits grabbed Enjolras and put him on the table. Enjolras was too weak to protest but he struggled to the best of his ability. He tried to wiggle out of their grasp but both men were equally strong and hefty.

"L-l-let me g-go!" Enjolras shouted as loud as he could. Fantine simply laughed and watched as he was put on the conveyor belt. The clasps were closed around Enjolras' wrists and ankles as he desperately tried to escape. The metal immediately broke his skin and he started to bleed. Enjolras was never the one to give up so he kept trying. He ignored the pain in his body and he continued to squirm. Fantine sighed in annoyance.

"Oh please Enjolras... you're not getting out so there is no use in trying." she said. Enjolras stopped and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He then continued the struggle and Valjean went to the control panel on the far side of the room. He pressed couple of colorful buttons and then he pushed down a lever. The walls around the machine closed around Enjolras and all he could see was darkness.

Enjolras screamed and shouted as loud as he could. He was feeling claustrophobic and he could not breathe. He screamed until his throat felt raw and his ankles and wrists continued to bleed. He shook his head hard.

_This is all a dream...No! A nightmare! A terrible, awful nightmare! Please this be a just a dream..._

Sobs racked his weak body and he could not think straight. Blood seeped through the clasps around his wrists. He could hear Fantine and Javert talking to him from beyond the metal walls that have closed him in.

"Enjolras, this machine called 'M.O.L.D.' stands for 'Machinery Obtained for Luring Disability'. Now that you know are plans there is no use in hiding them right? Well, this will help to rid you of your peculiarity for good." Javert said.

"This will hurt only a little bit." The machine started to make loud grumbling sounds as Enjolras could feel his muscles contract. The machine was killing him from the inside. Enjolras screamed out in agony as his body was pushed and pulled.

_My Amis... I am so sorry... Please forgive me..._

He did not know what was happening, but it felt like a thousand needles jabbing into his skin all at once. He jerked his body up and continued to shout in pain. This went on or what seemed like hours, but it was really only about fifteen minutes.

The pain was far worse than death. Blood spilled from his mouth and his veins felt like they were aflame. The noises in the machine stopped and the doors opened. He was so used to the darkness that his vision had still not adjusted. The pain still lingered.

_I'm... I'm bleeding... Coughing up the crimson pools that are still _

_leaking from my thin lips. My head is pounding and I_

_feel really... nauseous._

_I'm shaking and I cannot feel my limbs..._

_Everyone's faces are... blurry... My breathing is slowing..._

_and my eyelids feel...quite heavy..._

_Eponine, Grantaire, Cosette, Marius... My Amis... _

_don't... go..._


	12. Silence and Nightmares

**A/N: Just a little help with the thoughts for the characters.**

**Eponine: _Bold italics_**

_Combeferre: italics (except for in the beginning)_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Eponine shut her brown eyes and closed her ears with the palms of her hands. She could hear Enjolras' screams and it sent chills down her spine. She started to cry silently. _They are probably killing him! I'll never get to see him again... Take me instead..._

She twisted and turned in the dark room. After they were caught, the entire group was sent to a cold room underground. They were told not to talk because they were being watched. If they were heard, the men said that they would also be punished just like Enjolras. They could hear his pleas and his screams on the intercom. (Which was turned up loud on purpose. Fantine wanted them to hear what was happening to him so that they would be scared.)

All that could be heard were Jehan's sobs and static from the intercom. Courferyac was holding Jehan tight and pressing kisses to his temple. Grantaire had his head in his hands and was shaking his head.

_Apollo... Apollo no... Don't hurt him... My life is worthless not his... Spare him..._

Combeferre took of his glasses and wiped his hazel eyes that were glistening with unshed tears. Cosette and Marius were huddled together crying silently. Musichetta, Bousset, and Joly were pressing their bodies against each other. Even though the floor was absolutely filthy, Joly held his knees rocking back and forth on it. Bahorel and Feuilly were laying side by side trying to drown out Enjolras' screams but it was useless. Combeferre was basically the co-leader to Enjolras but even he was broken. Combeferre let the tears fall and he cried into his hands. His knees were pressed to his chest. Jehan sobbed louder.

Bahorel sat up straight and put his finger to his lips to silence Jehan. Jehan tried to quiet himself but it hurt his chest to stop the noise from coming out. His throat also started to hurt if he tried to stay quiet. He accidentally produced a rain cloud that hung over him and Courferyac. Courferyac had to whisper in his ear.

"Jehan make that go away before they come and hurt us too!" Courferyac whispered. Jehan nodded his head and made the cloud dissipate as much as possible. Jehan's cornflower-blue eyes made Courferyac guilty for scolding him. Courferyac kissed Jehan on the cheek and hugged him even tighter. The room was still silent. Combeferre looked at Eponine and saw that she was curled into a ball and her back was facing them. Combeferre stared at her.

_I need to be heard... Let them hear me..._

Combeferre did not know what was coming over him, but it gave him an idea. If they were punished for speaking then he would not speak... he would listen.

Combeferre concentrated harder than he ever had in his life. He could see the outline of her body and he looked towards her head. He took deep breaths.

_In and out... in and out..._

If he could move things with his mind, does that mean he could do other things? Combeferre closed his eyes and listened to the silence. _Let... me... hear!_

Suddenly... Combeferre could hear what Eponine was thinking. _I need him... _she thought. Combeferre tried to think of something to say. Got it! Combeferre opened his eyes again and continued to look in her direction.

_Eponine..._

He called in his mind but she did not hear. He tried again.

_Eponine?_

She still could not hear him. Combeferre decided to give it one more try.

_Eponine!_

Eponine's head jerked upward. She sat up and looked around.

_Eponine... it's me Combeferre! _Eponine looked in his direction and he nodded his head.

_I can't explain this but... don't speak to me. Just think. _Eponine nodded her head.

_**I can't do this 'Ferre! What if they kill him!?**_

Eponine continued to cry her eyes out. Combeferre gave her a sympathetic look.

_As Enjolras would say: 'Everybody must keep the faith.' This is Enjolras we're talking about. He can pull through._

_**I just don't know 'Ferre... **_

Eponine put her head down and continued to sob. Combeferre started to cry as well. He was not sure if his own words were true. Enjolras' screamed suddenly stopped. The Les Amis looked up at the ceiling. Everything was silent. All that could be heard was the static from the intercom.

The intercom was then turned off and the static could not be heard. One by one they all started to fall asleep... but it was not because they wanted to. The liquid from the needles was making them feel weak. Soon, they were all fast asleep.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Grantaire slowly rose from the ground and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and streched out his arms. He looked around the room and glanced at the others. The others were still fast asleep. Grantaire did not really remember anything very well. It was only when he saw the dried blood on Feuilly's head that he cringed at the awful events that had occured the night before. Grantaire layed back down on the ground and hoped that Enjolras was alright. His poor Apollo... being brought down and he could do nothing about it.

The door soon creaked open and a stream of light leaked through the door. Some of the others started to wake up. As soon as they noticed the door opening, each of them cowered to the far side of the wall. Javert and Valjean walked inside with large men trailing behind them.

"I hope you all have learned from your mistakes." Javert said. "Have you?" None of them answered. Javert mentioned for the men to step forward. The men walked briskly towards all of them. They became frightened quickly and they nodded fratically. Javert held up his hand to stop the men. "Good. Now, stand up and follow me. Don't try anything unless you want to be punished like your friend. I don't want to hear a word either." They stood from the ground and followed behind Javert and Valjean. Everyone was afraid to speak.

They were led to the dining hall for breakfast. Each of them looked around for Enjolras but he was no where in sight. They all sat down at the table and trays were set down on front of them as usual.

"I want to see everything on your plate gone. Is that understood?" Valjean said sternly. They all nodded and started to eat. Joly felt very sick but he still tried to eat even though he knew he was feeding himself drugs. Out of the corner of Joly's eye he could see a figure stumblng from another room. Marius dropped his fork and Bahorel's mouth was wide open. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at the terrifying sight.

Enjolras walked with crutches and a cast on his right arm and his left leg. Musichetta put her hand over her mouth and Cosette cried silently. Enjolras sat down in his normal seat next to Combeferre and started to eat his breakfast. This time... Combeferre could not stay silent.

"Enjolras... w-what d-did they do... to you?" Combeferre asked shakily. Enjolras put down his fork and stared at Combeferre with a funny look.

"Who... who's Enjolras?" Enjolras asked.

_This could not possibly be happening..._


	13. Try To Remember

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The dining hall was very silent. Combeferre's breath was caught in his throat. He thought he was just imagining.

"Wha-what d-did you just s-say?" Combeferre asked once more shakily.

"I... I'm sorry but... I don't know who Enjolras is." Enjolras replied. Grantaire slammed his hands on the table making everyone jump in surprise.

"This is not a game Enjolras! Stop playing!" Grantaire screamed with tears in his eyes. Enjolrs looked a little frightened of Grantaire.

"I do not know who this... Enjolras is! Stop calling me that okay!" Enjolras replied.

"So... y-you d-don't remember anything?" Feuilly asked cautiously. Enjolras looked at each person.

"I am truly sorry but... I don't know what you want me to remember." Valjean reappeared and everyone was silenced.

"Is everyone almost done with their breakfast?" Valjean asked. Some people nodded and Enjolras turned back to his food.

In about fifteen minutes, breakfast was over and the trays were taken away. Joly felt much sicker than he ever had before and he raised his hand.

"Yes Joly?" Javert asked. Joly could not speak due to the vomit in his mouth so he just shook his head in response. Javert sighed in annoyance and pointed nodded his head. This signaled Joly to run to the bathroom quickly.

Eponine looked to Enjolras and he smiled at her slightly. This only caused her to get angrier.

_How dare they hurt him like this!? He doesn't even remember who we are! _

Joly had come back from the men's restroom and sat back down. He rested his head on the table. Everything was still silent. They were all soon asked to return to their rooms and they obeyed. Enjolras used his crutches to help him stand and he started to move to his bedroom. Eponine watched him make his way down the hall slowly. Eponine then followed him.

* * *

Enjolras made his way down the hall at a very slow pace. He used the crutches to push himself forward one step at a time. Eponine caught up with him just in time before Enjolras reached his door. Eponine looked around to see if the hallway was empty and it was. She remembered to speak

"Enjolras?" she asked. Enjolras actually stopped by his door and turned to face her.

"I told you already. My name is not Enjolras. Why do people keep calling me that?" he said. She ran and stopped right in front of him.

"Because that IS your name! You have to believe me! They did this to you. Javert, Fantine, and Valjean! You were able to walk before. You were strong, smart, and independent. They hurt you and now you don't remember any of us." Eponine almost broke down in tears but she took a deep breath and continued on.

"If it was not for you we would not even be alive. My father beat me everyday and forced me to steal just so that they could buy more drugs. I helped my younger sister and brother get away, but I stayed so that they could be left alone. At first... I thought that I could handle the punches and the kicks but I couldn't and I thought 'why am I even alive?' I thought about how I should just end it all and maybe that would make things better, but when no one else was there for me, it was you and the others that stood by my side through thick and thin. When I needed a place to stay on some cold nights, or when I was starving and I had no money to buy any food, it was you who helped me. It was you who changed my life and made me see the good in some things. I was not ready for love or friendship but you showed me what it is like and now I'm ready for it! But... before I could tell you how I really felt... they made you into a person that I don't even recognize anymore. And I just want you back! Please Enjolras..."

Eponine did not realize that she had tears streaming down her face. Enjolras stared at her with a look of sorrow and he shook his head.

"I-I am so sorry. I am sorry for everything that you have had to go through but... I am not this... Enjolras that you speak so highly of. I would do everything in my power to help you but... I just don't know how. I am truly sorry."

Enjolras pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and started to read it. On the sheet of paper, it had the code to gain access to his bedroom. He input the code and the doors opened. Enjolras gave her one last sympthetic glance, and then he went into his room.

Eponine ran into her room and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! (I call them shorties) but I will be posting VERY SOON! Please Review!**


	14. Time To Leave

**A/N: Here's chapter 14 guys! We are almost there just please stay with me! I know that Enjolras is kinda not his name anymore because he has memory loss, but I call him that so there is no confusion. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Musichetta awoke from her slumber and rubbed her tired eyes. She could not sleep the night before. Her sleep was plagued with awful nightmares of this terrible place. If they could make Enjolras, the strong marble leader, forget his memory, does that not mean that they can do the same to the others? Musichetta stood from her bed in the corner of the room and walked to change her clothes that were hanging in the closet.

As she changed, she had realized how weak everyone has been feeling and that includes their powers. Joly keeps getting sick, Combeferre is having constant headaches, Jehan's limbs hurt so bad to the point where he does not want to write any poetry.

_This place is killing each of us slowly..._

Musichetta left out of the room for the breakfast that they were forced to eat.

* * *

Combeferre looked directly at each and every person at the table. He ate small pieces of his toast as he fed each person some thoughts. Some people (Like Eponine and Grantaire) were quite angry and yelled at him in their thoughts saying things like:

_That's never going to work! _and _Do you want to get us brainwashed too?!_

Combeferre simply replied with: _This is our final chance. It might not work but... we can still try._

When breakfast was finished, each person went to their bedrooms and waited until they heard something from Combeferre. The facility was still being prepared from their last escape so their were no cameras in each of their rooms... yet. When each person heard Combeferre say "now" in his mind, they all darted out of the door and into Enjolras' room.

* * *

Enjolras was sitting on the ground reading a book about the 'French Revolution'. He found it so fascinating how a group of young students, about his age, could put so much passion and dedication into something that did not really apply to them. It was the poor and the suffering that they were fighting for not themselves. Enjolras was a little distraught when on the last page, he realized that they did not win the battle.

He closed the now finished book and he searched his shelf for more information. He stopped looking when he heard a stampede of footsteps getting louder as they came closer to his door. The door then opened and in came the other people that are apparently "just like him". Enjolras was told that he has been at this institute his entire life. He was confused at first but then he liked how everyone was kind to him. Except for the other children who keep calling him _Enjolras._

_It sounds familiar but... where do I know that name from?_

Enjolras used his crutches to help him stand but two members of the group came to help him up. One had curly brown hair and the other was strong and heavily built.

"Um... can I help you?" Enjolras asked after thanking the two boys that helped him up. They all came inside and the door closed behind them. A boy with glasses and light brown short hair stood in front of the group.

"Actually you can help us. Please just listen to us before you say anything, okay?" he said. Enjolras sighed and nodded his head.

The group went on and on about how they really got to this place and how his name is Enjolras. They told him how they each have a special power and some even demonstrated their powers. Enjolras became frightened but.. he started to believe their words. It was hard to tell what was fact... and what was fiction.

_How are they doing that? Can I do that too?_

It was almost as if the boy with the glasses read his thoughts and told him that he could somehow start fires.

"Without a match?" Enjolras asked. He could hear the boy with the inky black curls chuckle darkly.

"Same old Apollo." he said. Enjolras' brows furrowed.

"I thought you said my name was Enjolras." Enjolras said. This made the entire group laugh a little. The boy with the glasses pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration (It is a habit of his) and sighed.

"It is. Just ignore Grantaire. That is the nickname that he gave you." Enjolras nodded and let all of the information sink in. All of them stared at him with hope in their eyes. Enjolras could not believe it. Powers?! How is all of this possible? Something in him wanted to believe their words but... he could not. He looked toward the girl with the big brown eyes and long dark hair. Her beautiful round face gave him a sad expression. Tears glistened in her eyes. He wanted to make her smile again. He wanted to hug her, wipe away her tears... kiss her even.

"I am sorry but... I am pretty sure that they did not make me lose my memory. What you are saying makes absolutely no sense! Could you please leave now. I would like to finish reading." Enjolras said. The group was left dumbfounded and Combeferre gave up all efforts of escaping their possible deaths.

"Come on. Let's go back to our rooms before they find us." Combefere said. The doors opened and they all turned around. The door shut behind them.

All of a sudden, a boy with shaggy-like brown hair ran back into the room.

"I really want to be left alone." Enjolras said to the slim boy. The boy shook his head and took a deep breath.

_I know that I'm weak but... it's worth one more shot._

Joly approached Enjolras and put his hands over Enjolras' arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras questioned but Joly would not listen. Joly's hands started to glow over the wounds and Enjolras was in awe. The glow stared to flicker away.

_No! Come on..._

The glow returned. Enjolras was given a surge of energy and he felt like the pain in his limbs slowly start to disappear. Enjolras felt like he could move his arm and his leg, so he did. He could move both limbs freely and he removed the sling and the cast. Joly then raised his hands to Enjolras' head.

_Please work..._

Then, something remarkable happened.

* * *

_The earthquake..._

_The helicopters..._

_Javert... Javert took us away to a place..._

_What is the name?! Insolent? No..._

_Impossible? No!_

_In-In-Insane? Yes!_

_The Institute for Normalcy, Stability, And Non-Exceptionality._

_We tried to leave because... they are trying to take away our powers!_

_They caught us and they put me in the MOLD._

_I was bleeding but... so was Feuilly and_

_Cosette, Marius, Musichetta, Joly, Bousset, Grantaire, Jehan, Courferyac, Bahorel, Combeferre, Eponine... Eponine..._

_Her chocolate orbs... her beautiful smile... I... I need her..._

_I need all of my Amis. I love each and everyone of them... even Grantaire! I love the useless, cynical drunkard..._

_It's real... this is no dream... We need to leave... and I will not fail... I will not fail my Amis... They need me..._

_I need them._

* * *

Enjolras opened his crystal blue eyes and he panted heavily. He was sweating a lot and he felt his chest. He... he was okay. He looked around the room and Joly was standing in front of him looking pale and scared. Joly started to cry and he collapsed to the floor in sobs.

"Joly what is wrong with you?!" Joly lifted his head quickly and his lip quivered.

"En-En-Enjolras?" Enjolras smirked.

"Yes Joly... who else would it-" Enjolras could not finish his sentence because Joly jumped on top of him and hugged him until Enjolras could barely breathe. "Joly... Joly... I can't... breathe!" Joly stopped suffocating him and stood up a little.

"S-Sorry Enjolras..." Joly said through the tears. The sight hurt Enjolras' heart. They had forgiven him. He led them to pain and they tried their hardest to make him remember. Enjolras stood up and Joly followed.

* * *

Joly ran to Musichetta and Bousset and kissed them both. He cried into Bousset's chest and he hugged them both tight. They all feared for the worst. Courferyac hugged Jehan and Cosette hugged Marius. Combeferre shook his head in disbelief. They had failed. They had failed everything that they tried to achieve. Now... they were all going to rot in this ivory prison. The doors to Enjolras' room opened and he stepped out. He did not have his crutches and Combeferre looked up.

_It can't be..._

"Enjolras... is that you?" Feuilly asked. Enjolras smirked.

"Yes. Now is not the time for questions. It's time to leave."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not the best ending but whatever! This is my favorite chapter I think and I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	15. Let's Make A Deal

**A/N: Love this chapter! Enjoy and review please! **

* * *

Eponine's eyes were clouded with tears. Enjolras was back, and he was okay. Eponine had no time to think. She ran through her friends and she threw her arms around Enjolras' neck. He was obviously surprised and he did not expect her to be so happy to see him again. Eponine pulled back and looked into Enjolras' crystal blue orbs. Enjolras looked at her and he lowered his head. Their lips met in a soft and simple kiss. Eponine backed away quickly so that he would not get poisoned by her touch but somehow, she could control her powers when she was near the people she loved.

The group gave cat calls (mostly Courferyac and Bahorel) and Grantaire smiled.

_It seems that our mighty Apollo has met his Athena..._

Enjolras and Eponine broke apart and they both smiled. Enjolras turned to everyone.

"Lets get to work."

* * *

The Les Amis were ready. This time, there would not be any waiting. If they were going to leave this wretched place, it was now. Enjolras thought that because the faculty members were busy fixing broken equipment from their last attempt, this would make their plan a little easier.

The group met in Cosette's room (since it was the closest to the dining hall and the elevator) and they prepared for the escape. Cosette kissed Rose on the head and put her in her pocket. Enjolras prayed that this time, the plan would not fail. But... something has been bugging him ever since he got his memory back. Did the rest of the Amis truly forgive him for them being caught and tortured? When Enjolras admired each person, they all smiled at him and then he remembered:

_My Amis have forgiven me... and for that I am grateful..._

When they were done talking about their ideas, Enjolras knew that it was time to leave. Enjolras grabbed his crutches and his cast and put them back on. When they heard Fantine speak on the intercom announcing that it was time for lunch, they all headed down the hall slowly. Javert and Fantine were already standing at the end of the hall waiting for them. They all sat in their assigned seats. When the trays of food were set down on the table they all pretended to eat.

After a few moments, Combeferre raised his hand.

"What do you want Combeferre?" Fantine asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Fantine was about to protest but Javert simply nodded at his request. Combeferre stood up and walked down the hall. When Combeferre left down the hall, Grantaire dropped a piece of food on purpose and went underneath the table to retrieve it. When he was underneath the table, he disappeared and crawled to the elevator quietly.

Fantine and Javert went to Javert's office for some unknown reason as usual. Valjean stood at the head of table and watched them eat to make sure that they were eating everything that they were given. Courferyac gave an exaggerated gasp.

"What's that thing behind you!?" Courferyac said. Valjean gave him a strange look but was a little curious. He glanced behind him and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What are you talking about?" Valjean asked. When Valjean turned around, the Les Amis were gone. Valjean immediately became worried.

_Where did they go!? Oh no..._

All of a sudden, Valjean was attacked by four girls who looked exactly the same. Musichetta had multiplied herself and pounced on him when he was not looking. When Musichetta held him still, Feuilly froze Valjean in place and they ran to the elevator.

* * *

Bahorel and Eponine were fighting some of the men that were in suits in the hallway. Marius kept a look out as they were fighting to see if anyone else was coming. One of the men grabbed Bahorel's wrist and Bahorel flung him into one of the walls. When someone touched Eponine, they were immediately poisoned and they had to let her go. Their flesh started to burn whenever they got too close to her.

Marius saw movement across the hall with his vision.

"I see more coming!" Marius shouted. Eponine and Bahorel started to fight the rest of them.

When all of the men were on the floor unconscious, Eponine, Marius and Bahorel high fived each other and they ran to the elevator.

* * *

Bousset and Joly went down the hall where a group of faculty members were sitting around a table and they locked the door on them. The nurses started to scream behind the door and Bousset laughed. They ran back to the elevator (but not after Bousset tripped over his own two feet.)

* * *

Grantaire reappeared and he pressed the button that had the number 1 on it. Cosette, Bousset, Feuilly, Jehan, Joly, Musichetta and Courferyac ran inside. Eponine, Marius, and Bahorel appeared a minute later. Now all that was left were Enjolras and Combeferre.

"Please hurry you guys." Bousset mumbled.

* * *

Enjolras and Combeferre entered Javert's office and Fantine turned to the door angrily.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked rudely. Enjolras smiled a charming smile.

"We're just here to talk. That's all." Fantine approached them and Javert held her back. He whispered into her ear.

"Let's hear what they have to say." Javert whispered. Combeferre turned to Enjolras and nodded.

"We are planning to make a deal with you. We already know what you want so... we might as well give it to you." Enjolras said.

"I am not making a deal with a bunch of children!" Fantine screamed. Javert held up his hand to silence her.

"What do you want?" Javert asked. Combeferre stepped forward.

"We are willing to cooperate with you with your ideas. We know that you are not only trying to take away our powers, but you want to make tests like the other creatures you have in this facility. You can take away all of our powers for good and you can keep one of us here for as long as you like." Javert and Fantine exchanged glances.

"I'm sure that's not all. What do you want in return?" Javert asked. Combeferre smiled.

"That is true. What do we want Enjolras?" Combeferre asked slyly.

"Well, we want the rest of our friends to go free, without any complications or misconceptions, understood?" Enjolras replied. Fantine scoffed but Javert was starting to consider it. He whispered in Fantine's ear. She nodded.

"We want both of you to stay." Fantine said.

Combeferre turned to Enjolras with a worried look on his face but Enjolras did not stare back.

"Deal."

Fantine still looked grim and Javert nodded.

"But... one more thing..." Combeferre raised his hand and Fantine and Javert were thrown against the back wall of the office, hard. Combeferre held them up against the wall.

"Go now!" Combeferre screamed. Enjolras was angry.

"No! You're coming with me!"

"They're going to chase us if I let them go!"

"I already have an idea just trust me!" Combeferre hesitated for a moment but then he dropped them to the floor harshly. They stood on the outside of the office and Enjolras walked to the door frame.

_What is he doing? _Combeferre thought.

Enjolras took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A flame rose from the ground and spread throughout the office, surrounding Fantine and Javert. Combeferre's mouth was wide open. "Let's go."

They ran to the elevator as fast as they could.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Almost there guys! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Fly Away

**A/N: Enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

Enjolras and Combeferre ran as fast as they could to the elevator. They sprinted quickly down the halls and around corners. They were both panting heavily and their throats felt like it was on fire from the constant running. When they finally reached the elevator, they could see Bahorel holding the doors open for them.

"Well it's about time!" Bahorel yelled while letting the doors close once they were inside. Enjolras pressed the button that had the number 1 and the elevator started to go down. Their blood was pumping and each of them were hoping that they would finally leave this place for good.

They passed floor by floor until they were finally on the first floor. The anticipation was growing every second and Enjolras felt like he could not breathe.

_This really is it..._

The doors to the elevator soon opened and the group stepped out. Their dreams crushed right before their eyes.

Fantine, Valjean, and Javert were battered and bloody. Their clothes were ripped and they looked more than angry. They looked thirsty for blood. Each of them had a weapon of some sort and Fantine stepped forward.

"I have had ENOUGH of your pathetic little games. If you won't let us help you then we will just have to force you!" she said. Fantine had a net with her, Valjean had needles, and Javert had a gun. The room was silent and Javert stepped closer. He aimed the gun directly at Enjolras.

"Do you think you're smarter than us!? You must think that we are insane!" Fantine screamed. Her gaze turned deadly. "Shoot them." Javert's hand trembled as he put his index finger slowly on the trigger. Fantine became impatient. "Do it!"

Javert pressed the trigger and the gun made a loud 'BANG' sound as the bullet headed straight to Enjolras.

"No!"

Grantaire stepped in front of Enjolras just before the bullet could hit him.

"R!" Eponine screamed.

_Grantaire... why? _Enjolras could not think straight. _The way I have always treated him... and he would die... for me?_

Grantaire closed his eyes and waited for the pain to hit his chest but... it never came. Grantaire slowly opened his eyes and he gasped when the bullet was frozen in mid-air almost touching the tip of his nose. His quick breaths slowed and he felt his chest. He sighed when he realized that Feuilly had frozen the bullet. Combeferre ran forward and he used his power to shoot the bullet the opposite way. They heard a scream of agony and they turned to see Javert who had a patch of blood that started to spread slowly on his chest.

Javert closed his eyes and he fell backwards. Fantine did not seem as fazed as she should have been. She clenched her jaw and walked to Javert. She snatched the gun from his limp hand and aimed it at the group.

"Let's see if you can do that again." Fantine said while smirking. She pulled the trigger and the group scattered. They all ran in opposite directions and away from Fantine. The exit to the institute was only a few feet away.

"There's the exit! Run!" Jehan said in a squeaky voice. Valjean grabbed Jehan's arm. "Help!" Jehan screamed. Courferac turned around quickly.

"Jehan!" Courferyac used his enhanced speed to run to Jehan and he jumped on top of Valjean. "Let him go!" Valjean fell over and Jehan was let free. He grabbed Courferyac's hand and ran to the exit like everyone else.

Marius fell over Bousset as they tried to escape and Fantine found this as the perfect opportunity to capture them for good. She knew that because their bond was so strong, that if one of them were left to die, the others would not leave without them. She aimed the gun at Marius and Cosette started to cry.

"Don't!" Cosette flew as high as she could and snatched the gun from Fantine's hand.

"Let go you brat!" Fantine grabbed onto Cosette's ankle and tried to drag her down. Cosette continued to fly through the air and out the door.

"Cosette!" Marius screamed but Cosette could not hear. She was already about one-hundred feet in the air.

* * *

Cosette soared through the air. They were so high up, that she could see the mountains that were thousands of miles away. Fantine still hung onto Cosette's ankle and Cosette tried to shake her off.

"Let me go!" Cosette shouted. Cosette's ears popped because of the height and Fantine's grip was tight. Fantine started to slip and her nails dug into Cosette's flesh. Cosette screeched in pain as the blood from her ankle started to drip. Cosette used her other leg to kick Fantine. Fantine suddenly lost her grip and she fell while letting out a blood curdling scream. Cosette stopped flying and looked through around. Fantine was gone.

All of a sudden she saw a dark figure rising right below her.

_Oh my God..._

* * *

Enjolras and the rest of the group ran outside. They looked all over for Cosette but they could not see her. Joly squinted his eyes and pointed to two dark dots floating in the air. He assumed that it was Fantine and Cosette.

"There they are!" he said. They all looked to where he was pointing. They saw Fantine let go.

"She's... she's gone." Musichetta said as Fantine fell to her death. They followed Fantine as she slowly fell to... no where.

Marius ran outside and searched for Cosette frantically. He could not find her anywhere. His eyes watered as he ran in circles trying to find where the love of his life went. "Where did she go?!" he yelled to Enjolras. Everyone was staring in the air and Marius followed their gazes.

"What have we done?" Combeferre asked to no one in particular. Marius looked in the air and his green eyes widened with fear.

_It... It cannot be..._

Fantine was flying, straight torwards Cosette.

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! Fantine has powers too! Wow... I kinda surprised myself when writing this. Please review and tell me what you think! (again, sorry for making Fantine mean but it helps with the plot!)**


	17. Freedom

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! I have a little surprise for you guys! **

* * *

Fantine flew to Cosette and tried to reach for the gun. Cosette flew in the opposite direction and got ready to throw the gun. Fantine saw what she was about to do and she flew at a quicker speed. Fantine wrenched the gun away from Cosette's slim hand and aimed it at her.

"Was it worth it?! Was it worth dying to try and save your pathetic friends?!" Fantine's voice was hoarse. Cosette could not get around the fact that Fantine was flying.

"You're... you're flying..." Cosette murmured.

"Yes I know that! Do you think that I enjoy this?! This is no gift! It's a curse!" Fantine screamed.

"But... how?"

"I was born with it just like you. I lost everything because of it and now I want everything to be the way I wish I could have been."

"You shouldn't do this..."

"Do not try and make me change my mind! I already know what I have to do and trust me, you are not the only children with this... issue."

"This is not an issue. It's what makes us different..."

"So, losing the love of my life is worth being different?!" Fantine's hand trembled with the gun. Cosette held her hands up. "When you die, the others are going to die... just like you."

"Fantine... please..." She slowly put her finger on the trigger. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale. Suddenly, she stopped moving and proceeded to talk.

"He... he loved me... we spent everyday together... and then it was over as soon as it had begun..."

* * *

_A girl. At the young age of seventeen, she was very intelligent. All the girls were jealous of her and the boys simply wanted her. She had long brown hair with hazelnut-colored eyes. She would not let any boy get in the way of her education, except for one charismatic blonde who was the kindest that anyone has ever been to her._

_He immediately stole her heart the minute they made eye contact and she knew that it would last forever._

_When she showed him what she could do... it did not 'weird' him out. He only kissed her and wiped her tears when she got frustrated with it._

_"I will always love you... no matter what happens. If you can fly... then I will fly with you." he would tell her._

_But her power was unlike any other. When others touched her... they could fly as well. Her mother would always scold her and tell her to never use her powers in public. This annoyed her and she always disobeyed her mother's rules._

_One night... they were sitting on top of a hill watching the stars shine in the sky. She leaned her head on his shoulder and came up with an idea._

_"Let's go!" she said excitedly. He laughed._

_"To where?"_

_"Just hold my hand." he obliged. She closed her eyes and they started float a few inches off of the ground._

_"Fantine! What are you doing?" he said while laughing._

_"Just hold onto my hand okay?" he nodded at her simple request and they flew higher. They were so high in the air, that they could see the Eifel tower from where they were in the sky. The city lights of Paris were so beautiful._

_He pressed light kisses to her hand as they went. They flew very far. They were so far, that there was no sign of life anywhere except for a few farm animals below. Fantine became worried when she heard thunder and could see lightning in the distance._

_"Wh-where are w-we?" he asked nervously._

_"I don't know."_

_"I think we should go back."_

_"Yeah..."_

_They began to turn around but it started to rain. The rain was light and slow at first but the rain drops became heavier and harder. They pelted Fantine's skin so hard that she started to cry from the pain. Lightning struck down from all sides and cornered the couple. The electricity was too close for comfort._

_"Fantine! We have to go now!" She was frozen in place. The fear had paralyzed her and she could not breathe. "Fantine!" _

_She tried to fly backward but the rain was hitting hard and she started to fall. He started to slip and lose his grip._

_"Hold on!" she screamed but it was useless. The rain was making her wrist slick and he could not get a proper grip on her hand._

_"I.. I can't!"_

_"Please don't let go!" He started to cry and he held on with his other hands. He continued to slip until the only thing holding him in the sky was her own hand._

_"I love you..." He could not hold on any longer._

_"NO!"_

* * *

"You know, he reminds me of him." Cosette became confused.

"Who?"

"Enjolras. So strong and... charismatic. I loved him and this..." she gestured to herself, "took it all away."

"It wasn't you fault..."

"Yes it was." Fantine's calmness was much scarier than when she was angry. "And it killed the one I love."

"I... I am so sorry..." Fantine was silent. She suddenly closed her eyes and let her body go limp. Fantine started to fall and the gun fell from her hand.

"Don't!" Cosette flew to her and grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling. "Please don't do this! You don't have to! You can be helped!"

"Nobody can help me. Let me go!"

"I won't!"

"Just leave me alone! Please!" Fantine struggled to be released. Cosette was far too weak to hold her and they both started to fall. Cosette panicked and she started to scream. Her grip was not strong enough and Fantine fell to the dark valley below.

"NO!"

Cosette was left alone to mourn in the sky.

* * *

The Les Amis d' l ABC had witnessed everything. They could not hear but they saw Fantine fall. Each of them cringed when she let go. Cosette soon returned with tears streaming down her pale face. Marius ran to her and hugged her tight.

"None of you understand what she went through!" Cosette cried out. They all went to her and hugged her. While this was happening, Enjolras continued to stare at Grantaire.

_How could he? Why would he? I... does he even know how I feel about... well both of them? This is so difficult..._

Enjolras turned away when Grantaire caught him staring. Musichetta hugged both Bousset and Joly. Some of them wept while others reminisced over everything that they had been through. All of a sudden, Valjean stepped out of the institute and they all turned around. Each of them backed away and some of them got ready to attack. Valjean held up his hands as to surrender.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I swear... I want to help all of you get back home." Eponine laughed bitterly.

"Why should we trust you after everything you put us through?!"

"Because I can teleport you all back home. That is my ability." None of them expected him to say that. "I have no weapons with me as you can see." Enjolras eyed him.

"If you and Fantine are like us... then what about Javert?"

"Javert was the only one of us who did not have a power, but he did want the same goal that Fantine wanted. When he first found you, I teleported him to the facility. You did not see me because I teleported there when you were all in the helicopter."

"Did you want the same thing?" Jehan asked as innocent as always.

"If I did not help Javert with his plan, he would have sent me to prison on a false charge."

"He blackmailed you." Bousset said. Valjean just nodded.

The group murmured things like "should we trust him?" Combeferre stepped closer to Valjean. Enjolras grabbed his arm as a way of saying to 'back off'. Combeferre turned to him.

"I trusted you. Now I need you to trust me." Combeferre said. Enjolras let him go and Combeferre stood in front of Valjean.

"He's telling the truth. I know what he's thinking." They all sighed in relief.

"Okay. What do you need us to do?"

"Everyone make a circle and hold hands." Bahorel snorted.

"Are you serious right now?" Feuilly hit him in the arm.

"Just do what he says. You heard what 'Ferre said." Bahorel rolled his eyes in annoyance and they all did as they were told. Valjean closed his eyes and the world just suddenly seemed to disappear...

* * *

They were suddenly back in the damaged cafe. They were all still in a circle and they each let go. All of them ran outside and everything appeared to be... normal. Everyone was alive. They all cheered happily. Courferyac and Jehan shared a kiss.

So did Marius and Cosette. Eponine and Enjolras shared a kiss as well. The rest of the group talked excitedly about the 'journey'.

"Hey! Where did he go?" Courferyac asked. They all turned around and Valjean was gone.

"I have no idea." Enjolras replied.

"He must have teleported somewhere else." Combeferre said.

"Well... I think it's time for a celebration!" Courferac exclaimed. He kissed Jehan on the cheek.

"YES! Beer! I have been sober for far too long!" Grantaire said. They all laughed.

"Where can we go? The Musain is completely destroyed." Marius said.

"And I'm out of a job." Musichetta said glumly. She was kissed on her cheeks by Joly and Bousset.

"Enjy has a cool place! With a nice patio!" Reminded Feuilly.

"I told you... that is not my nam- never mind!" Enjolras said.

"I have only one question... will there be booze?" Grantaire asked. Cosette playfully swatted his arm.

"I'm sure we can find some!" Bahorel said.

"Well let's go!" Eponine shouted. They all walked to Enjolras' place but Enjolras stopped and turned around.

"You're still thinking about it aren't you?" Combeferre came from behind him. Enjolras shook his head.

"I... don't know I just... I still think that something just isn't right." Enjolras said. Combeferre rested his hand on Enjolras' shoulder.

"It's over. At least for now. Let's be happy with that." Combeferre said. Enjolras nodded and they caught up with the rest of the group. He grabbed Eponine's hand and she smiled at him.

_Maybe... Just maybe... something good did come from this..._

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I hope you guys liked it. So is Enjolras having mixed feelings? Maybe... maybe not. Keep reading please and review! I incorporated some of the actual story! (Valjean's prison charge and Fantine's lost lover)**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: I am crying while writing this. Sadly, this is the final chapter of "Dead Hearts Are Everywhere". Thank you all for still reading till the end and for all of my lovely reviewers! I love you all! Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

The Les Amis d' l ABC were having a wonderful time at Enjolras' flat. After everything that they had been through, the close deaths, the torture, the tricks. It made their bond stronger than it had ever been before. They actually did manage to get some beer from Grantaire and Courferyac's place.

They were all spread out and they were engaged in lively conversation. Eponine had discovered that her parents were still in recovery and that they were okay.

Musichetta, Bousset, and Joly were sprawled across the couch together. Bousset had a force field around them. A couple of Musichetta's duplicates were helping around the kitchen as well.

Eponine and Cosette were discussing their boyfriends. Cosette was floating a few inches off of the ground while petting Rose. Feuilly and Bahorel were arm wrestling. Feuilly tried to cheat and freeze Bahorel but he was always smacked on the head by Combeferre if he tried.

"Hey! Does anyone wanna arm wrestle me?" Eponine asked. Bahorel and Feuilly immediately backed away.

"No way! I don't wanna die!" Feuilly said.

"And it's only because your poisoned. Not because you're strong." Bahorel said. Eponine laughed.

"That's what I thought boys!"

Marius and Enjolras were debating politics (as always) while Combeferre was listening intently. Jehan walked around holding Courferyac's hand while writing a stanza on everyone's wrist with a pen.

Grantaire was sitting alone in the far corner of the room drinking his bottle of beer. He quietly slipped out of the room trying to go unnoticed. Enjolras caught him and excused himself from the conversation with Marius. Marius then looked in Cosette's direction and he waved at her. She smiled back and walked to him.

"Hi."

"Hey." Marius rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Marius I..." Marius held up his hand.

"Please don't apologize. I already forgave you a long time ago Cosette. I also apologized to Grantaire for almost breaking his nose." They both shared a laugh.

"I really do love you Marius."

"I love you more 'Sette." He leaned down to plant a kiss to her glossy pink lips.

* * *

Enjolras walked out to the patio and sat down next to Grantaire. It was indeed very awkward.

"You okay?" Enjolras asked.

"Will it ever be enough?"

"Will what be enough?" Grantaire laughed bitterly.

"In everyone else's eyes... I really am nothing. I screwed everything up. With Marius and Cosette... with you."

Enjolras turned to Grantaire. "You did not _screw _anything up R. You have done so much to help us. You are more than what you think but, if you don't believe it than no one will." Grantaire lifted the bottle to his lips and Enjolras snatched it away. "Grantaire. Look at me when I am talking to you."

Grantaire slowly turned his head. "Can I please have my bottle back?"

"Do not try and change the subject. And don't think I forgot what you did."

"Oh and what did I do mighty Apollo?"

"You... you saved my life."

"No. Feuilly saved your life."

"That does not change the fact that you would have KILLED yourself to save me. What if Feuilly wasn't fast enough?!" Grantaire could not answer. Enjolras handed him back the bottle but Grantaire did not drink from it. "I just want to know why you would do it."

"Do what?"

"Risk your life to save me. Why would you do it?"

"You obviously haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"How I feel for you Enjolras. I would do anything for you in a heartbeat. No matter what you think about me. But don't worry. I know that you and Eponine are together, so don't think about me." Enjolras felt remorse. He did care for the drunkard, a great deal actually. Enjolras did not know what came over him, but he took Grantaire's face in his hands and he planted a light kiss against his lips. Grantaire was in awe.

"Grantaire... I am so sorry... for the names and for my disrespect." Grantaire actually smiled. "I just want you to forgive me." Grantaire's smile widened.

"I already have Apollo." Enjolras smiled and he realized that the sun was already set and it was dark. From outside, Enjolras and Grantaire could hear Courferyac inside exclaim:

"Guys look! Shooting stars!" The Les Amis ran outside on the patio. There were stars flying across the sky.

"They are so beautiful!" Cosette said. Bousset created a giant force field around all of them like a big tent. Eponine sat in between Enjolras and Grantaire. Enjolras was the happiest that he had ever been in his life. He was with all the people that he loved and that he cherished. And they loved him back all the same. Jehan started to jump up and down.

"You all know the rules! Each of us have to make a wish!" Jehan said excitedly.

"Okay go... now!"

_Eponine: I wish for him care for me like no one ever would..._

_Marius: I wish for the love of my life to stay with me forever..._

_Cosette: I wish that Marius can really trust me like I need him to..._

_Combeferre: I wish for this terrible but interesting experience to be gone but not forgotten..._

_Joly: I wish for all of us to be healthy and well..._

_Bahorel: I wish for all of to keep our powers and learn how to use them better..._

_Musichetta: I wish that all of us can remember is journey an how we have grown from it..._

_Bousset: I wish that I won't be so unlucky. Oh! And for all of us to remain friends..._

_Jehan: I wish for all of us to never forget each other!_

_Feuilly: I wish that all of us have truly changed for the better... and I think we have..._

_Grantaire: I had wished for him to notice me... and he has..._

_Enjolras: I don't need to make a wish because I have everything that I need... right here..._

* * *

**A/N: I am crying so hard right now! I know that it's a little cheesy but I added tons of ships (including my fave E/R) and I am so happy with how this turned out! Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers! I love you all! Thank you! (And you can keep reviewing if you woul like!)**


End file.
